A life filled with Grace
by fictionadict24
Summary: AU: Samantha Carter's life changed the day she met her best friend Lizzie the first day of their Freshman year of High School. As it always does Fate has a way of stepping in to make sure certain things happen. Years later, Dr. Carter is hired as the Civilian Director of Stargate R&D. Will Fate step in again when she meets the sour Colonel O'Neill. Sam/Jack Fluff and Fun!
1. Dr Carter meets the sour Colonel

I haven't posted in a while but I have really enjoyed writing this little heartwarming piece so I decided to share. I actually had about 5 really great stories done and ready to go and I lost the SD card that held them. Needless to say I was a tad upset with myself.

This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I am looking for a reliable beta so please PM me if you would like to volunteer.

So without further ado:

Sam flopped down on her small sofa and popped the top off a water bottle. She loved her job at Area 51 but even for a workaholic like herself eighteen hours a day for two weeks straight was a bit much. She missed her family, especially Lizzie. They hadn't spoken in over a week and hadn't seen each other in months. Her foster-sister was working in D.C. at George Washington University. It was her dream teaching job and she was excited for her.

Sam was now a Captain in the Air Force and was finishing her first five-year assignment at Area 51. She had been here for just over a year and it still amazed her. She was planning on signing on for another 5 or more years. Her father was a General in Washington and she knew that staying in the Air Force would make him proud. She had done her time in combat but she loved her research and couldn't think of wanting to do anything else.

She was in love with her work and wasn't interested in starting a family or even having a boyfriend. Her foster-sister Lizzie wanted nothing more. They had met the first day of their freshman year of high school. Both were young, Lizzie was just turning thirteen and Sam had just turned eleven. They were both prodigies' trying to find their way in place where everyone was at least two to seven years older than they were. They had become instant best friends, something neither of them had had before. Being a military brat, Sam was always moving around and Lizzie had been in foster care since she was a toddler.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hey there," she said with a smile excited to be finally talking to her closest friend.

"Hey Sammie," said Lizzie. Sam could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down.

Two years later…

Sam was exhausted… she hated moving and this move had been a bad one. Even though she was now just an Air Force Consultant they still had no problems picking her up from her life in D.C. and moving her to Colorado Springs.

But this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Instead of just working on the artifacts that came through the Stargate she would now be working with the teams that actually went and got them. She might even be able to go through the gate herself, as long as it was a low risk assignment.

She looked at the clock and shot up out of her chair. She was meeting with the lead team, the famous SG-1, in less than ten minutes and she had to navigate her way through the underground maze that was Cheyenne Mountain.

Jack sat grumpily in his chair, tempted to spin it around until he got so dizzy that he passed out. He hated briefings, especially ones where he would be meeting new scientists. Dr. Carter was the new head of R&D and would even be allowed to go out on missions. '_Just great'_, he grumbled. It had taken him several years to break in Daniel and now he would have to start all over again.

"Don't look so grumpy Jack," teased Daniel from the other side of the room. "I hear this Dr. Carter is brilliant. You know they were the one who created the base dialing program as well as the Iris."

"I really don't care what he did Daniel," he harrumphed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "All I know is that I am probably going to be stuck with babysitting duty."

Daniel felt bad keeping some information to himself but he knew the look on his friends face was going to be well worth it. He looked over at his other teammate, Chuck Kowalski, and grinned. Somehow he had already met Dr. Carter and knew that Jack was going to be blown away. Of course he was in on the joke, how could he resist watching the stoic Jack O'Neill trip over his own tongue.

The door opened just as Daniel was going to say something to wind Jack up a bit more. Jack and Chuck quickly stood at attention as General Hammond entered the room.

"At ease," said the General.

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce Dr. Samantha Carter, our new Civilian Director of R&D.

Jack looked over and was actually taken aback at the site of the new lead scientist. _Holy shit_, were the only words that came to his mind. Scientists are not supposed to be that hot. If so than he certainly wouldn't have complained about showing her around and potential babysitting duty. Though babysitting would be the ideal word because she was very young, mid-twenties at most. She had that sexy librarian quality about her that he found completely fascinating. He hadn't realized he was staring until he heard Daniel and Chuck snicker so he turned and glared. He knew those smirks and they had totally set him up. Their time would come, revenge was always sweet.

"Daniel, it is so good to see you again," said Dr. Carter dragging Jack from his thoughts.

"Sam," he said with a smile as he got up and gave her a brief hug, "It's been what three years."

"Just about," she said with a melancholy smile. She was really hoping he wouldn't ask why she had left Area 51. She wasn't comfortable discussing that with anyone just yet, it was still too raw.

"Dr. Carter let me introduce the rest of SG-1," said General Hammond as he motioned around the room. "You of course already know Daniel from your work at 51. Next we have Colonel Jack O'Neill head of our flagship team and my 2IC."

"Colonial O'Neill it is a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to our working together."

Jack so desperately wanted to say something cool that would totally impress her. It was just going to be hard to manage that in front of his commanding officer and two best friends. He looked over and yup, Danny and Chuck were smiling at him, they were both in on the secret. Assholes.

"Likewise," he grunted out and then quickly looked ahead to dismiss her from further conversation. He was such a putz, he thought to himself.

General Hammond was startled for a moment by his 2IC's cold attitude but he quickly moved on. "And this is Major Charles Kowalski" he continued.

"Mam," said Charlie as he nodded his head and smiled.

Sam felt more at ease with the Major than she did with the sour Colonel. She had already been warned that the former Black Ops Colonel was as intimidating as he was handsome.

"And this is Teal'c," said the General. "He is a Free Jaffa Warrior from the planet Chulak and the newest member of SG-1."

Sam looked up at the massive Jaffa and did her best to smile, "Teal'c it is a pleasure meeting you. Though I have worked with many alien artifacts, you are first person I have met from a different planet."

Teal'c looked down at the fair Earth woman intently. He could see intelligence in her eyes as well as much hardship and amazing strength. She would make a fine leader for this base's research department. He nodded his head in approval and gave a slight bow.

"He doesn't say much," said the Major, "But he's the first man you'd want by your side in a fire fight."

Teal'c looked over at the major and nodded his head in appreciation of the compliment.

"Why don't we all have a seat and you can tell the team your pans for the SGC," said the General.

"Thank you General," said Sam as she took the seat to his right. "Why don't I tell you all a little bit about myself," she said with a smile. Might as well put it all out in the open, well not everything, she didn't want to break down into tears on her first day.

"My last assignment was as an Air Force research scientist at 51 until I resigned my commission to care for a family member. I did a short stint in D.C as a contracted civilian lobbying for the SGC. I was brought here to do little housecleaning and streamline some of the more antiquated departments."

"Thank you Dr. Carter," said the General with a smile. He knew Jacob's daughter would be just what this base needed. They were in danger of losing some of their funding and with Sam being retired military she knew just what was needed to keep this place going. He and Jacob had gone way back and he was thrilled that his daughter wanted to work at the SGC. She was beyond qualified so it was no problem getting her contract transferred from Washington.

After the meeting Sam went directly to her lab to finish some paperwork and to start reorganizing to disaster that was to be her new home. Her predecessor was frightfully disorganized and pretty much a slob, she couldn't wait to change clothes and do some serious scrubbing. She was afraid to touch her lab table.

She did paperwork till about 1700 hours then grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria. She was going to take her tray back to her lab when she heard someone call her name.

"Daniel," she said in pleasant surprise.

"Have a seat Dr. Carter," said Major Kowalski as he motioned for her to the seat across from them.

"Thank you Major," she smiled.

"Heading back to your lab to get some more work done?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, I am afraid I have hours of work ahead of me. Dr. Smith wasn't the most organized scientist."

"Most of us were afraid to even go in there," laughed Daniel. "He locked it so the cleaning crew couldn't get at it afraid they would move something. I fear for what you might find."

They chatted pleasantly for a few minutes until Sam felt someone behind her. She looked up to see the Colonel looking as sour as ever. Did the man ever smile?

"Glad you could join us Jack," said Daniel with a smirk.

Again the Colonel just grimaced and sat down next to Dr. Carter.

He swiftly began shoveling food into his mouth barely lifting his head from his dish. Everyone at the table looked on in shock. Once finished he stood up ramrod straight turned deposited his tray and left the room.

"I don't think the Colonel likes me very much?" said Sam with a frown.

"Nah, that's just Jack being Jack," said Kowalski. "He's never been fond of scientists."

Sam looked up startled from him frank admission. "Really?"

"That's not completely true Sam," said Daniel trying to reassure her while giving Charlie a dirty look. "I'm one of his closest friends."

"Is it because I am a woman in charge?" she asked. Maybe he was a chauvinist?

"No, Jack likes women," said Charlie with an insightful smirk.

"Oh," frowned Sam. Maybe it was because she was smart and didn't spend her time primping herself in the mirror. She knew she wasn't ugly but she was no beauty queen either. Her work clothes were not very flattering and neither were her sensible shoes. She was usually in a rush in the morning so she never had time to put in her contacts and most days all she could manage to do with her too thick hair was brush it and put it up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face while she worked. But dammit she was comfortable with her looks. She knew that if she took the time she could doll herself up and show off some of her better assets but why should she bother just to work ten to twelve hours a day. She was so exhausted most of the time that she didn't have the energy to care.

Sam went back to her lab and switched into a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She wanted to clean for an hour and then head to the gym to get in a run. In D.C. there were lovely parks to run at but here she would have to settle for a treadmill that was 25 levels below ground. Luckily she lived in a decent sized neighborhood and could run there on the weekends.

Running always felt good to her. It was the perfect time to catch up on some reading or to just clear her head. The treadmills at the SGC were nice because they were big enough to accommodate the larger Marines that were stationed here. It was nice to have plenty of room to stretch out her stride and relax a bit. She was 30 minutes into her run when for the second time that day she felt someone staring at her. She looked up into the wall mirror and was a bit shocked to see the sour Colonel on a treadmill behind her.

She smiled at him causing him to skip a step and almost trip. That would have been bad. She could just imagine how much he would really hate her if she saw him trip. Men like the Colonel did not take embarrassment well. Instead he used the flub as an excuse to look down and up his speed accelerating him from a comfortable jog to a brisk run.

Sam tried not to feel slighted but how could she not? The colonel had barely said a word to her and he was the one she was going to work with the most. How could she cooperate with a man like that?

She finished her run and went straight to the locker room not even bothering to acknowledge the sour Colonel as he continued on full tilt. She tried extra hard not to notice how incredibly sexy he looked while dripping with sweat and focused on his run.

As soon as the good doctor made it into the locker room Jack slowed his machine down to a more comfortable pace. Running at an extreme speed had worked wonders to keep his mind off Dr. Cater as she ran in front of him in her skin-tight shorts and cropped running tank. Good God was she trying to kill him! He knew there would be curves under that white lab coat but was it absolutely necessary for him to be subject to all of them all at once? Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed her until he had already started running and he couldn't exactly switch machines without looking like an idiot. My God he almost tripped and made a complete fool of himself! He was such a putz.

T.B.C

Well?

Reviews are like warm and chewy chocolate chip cookies.


	2. Bipolar Colonels

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I appreciate every one of them and they are quite the incentive to type faster. This story is almost completely written and I plan on updating at least once per week.

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first paragraph but alas it is true... I do not own anything to do with Stargate or Gecko Productions. Though I wish I could have bent RDA's ear about how to end the series. That alluding to stuff crap was not exactly what we had all hoped for.

I am happy with the fact that their is very little "drama and angst" in this story, so if you like Jack and Sam to dance around each other chapter after chapter and finally share a kiss on chapter 254... go look somewhere else. I am silly at best and I would much rather see Jack and Sam trip all over themselves trying to figure each other out.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Sam made an effort to wear something a little more flattering and even attempted mascara and lipstick. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, just feel a bit better about herself after the disaster in the gym last night.

The morning briefing was a bit tense but she made it through and went straight to her lab. Of course she tried again to take her lunch back to her lab but was stopped by Daniel and Kowalski and ended up sitting next to the sour colonel. This time she made an effort to seem friendly hoping he would join into the conversation. No such luck.

The next week passed just the same. Sam would try to be as nice as possible during briefings and at lunch but the colonel was always standoffish. He had barely spoken three words to her. The only time she felt at ease in his presence was at the base gym. They both enjoyed running after work and seemed to hold the same schedule. They now ran right next to each other in companionable silence.

The next week things started picking up for Sam, she was getting very busy in her lab and found herself staying later and later. Somehow she still made it to the gym at the same time each night. She wouldn't miss running with the colonel, even if they never spoke to each other.

This schedule continued for the next few weeks. Eventually Jack started talking during lunch and acting a bit more like himself around the new doctor. Sam enjoyed hearing all the stories of their off world adventures, sometimes wishing she could get the chance to go through the gate. She had no idea why the colonel had acted so strangely towards her but she was glad that he was at least joining the conversations now.

One of her biggest surprises occurred directly after a Friday morning briefing. The Colonel kept looking at her strangely, like he was trying to figure something out. Finally halfway through the meeting it looked as though he figured it out and he went back to paying attention, though he would still steal glances at her every now and then.

As everyone was filing from the room he walked up to her, "No glasses," he said as he smiled triumphantly. It was the first genuine smile she had seen on him and it revealed a little of what the ladies on the base swooned over. He really was an extrememly handsome man.

"Excuse me," she said taken aback a bit. Her stomach had suddenly decided to rebell and do all kinds of flip flops and she was not happy about it.

"Where are your glasses?" he asked with another breathtaking smile. "You normally wear glasses."

"Oh," she said nervously. She had actually found her contacts in one of the bathroom moving boxes and decided to give them a try.

"Contacts," she said as her hand automatically went up to touch her non-existant frames.

He smiled at her again, "You have really nice eyes, but I like your glasses," he said with a chuckle, "they go with that really big brain of yours." He chuckled again and walked away.

She must have looked like a fish out of water. Not only did he say more than two words directly to her but they had actually engaged in a small, though extremely awkward, conversation. Had he complimented her? It was hard to tell.

She stood there gob-smacked for a few minutes until she heard someone come up the spiral staircase. She lifted her hand to adjust her glasses again but sighed in frustration when she realized they weren't there.

She decided to go burry herself in her work again, it was easier than trying to deal with these confusing emotions. She had enough on her plate than to deal with bi-polar Colonels who ignored her one minute and the next one told her they liked her eyes. Why had she even begun to try and improve her looks. She was a scientist not a runway model. She didn't have time worry about whether or not people thought she was pretty. She wished he had complimented her on her latest piece of work, that she could deal with.

On Monday Jack waited patiently for Dr. Cater at lunch. Was he the only one concerned that she had not shown up? What was keeping her? He wasn't aware of any emergencies while he was away for a few days leave. So where was she?

He tried not to let his day get away from him being preoccupied about why she had skipped lunch. He felt some relief when the clock approached 1900 hours. He would certainly see her for their run wouldn't he?

By 1930 he was worried. Where was she? He didn't dare go by her lab because he didn't want to call attention to the fact that he was worried about her.

The next day he suited up for his mission and went to the gate room. Dr. Carter had started showing up and wishing them luck from the control room. He tried not to be upset when she didn't make it for their departure.

By the second day of the mission Daniel and Chuck were ready to hand Jack over to the Gou'ld. Teal'c hadn't said a word, system lords had a tendency to be horrible on their best days so cranky Jack was still not a problem.

"Ok, Jack out with it!" steamed Kowalski. "You have been a complete ass since we came through the gate."

Jack just snarled at his best friend and continued to walk through the dense vegetation. There was nothing wrong with him, he was the same as always. Wasn't he known for being a hard ass? Well, maybe not to his friends? But screw them! If they didn't like his attitude so what, he was the leader of SG-1 and they would follow his orders no matter how they were given.

He continued to grumble for the next day until finally they made it back through the gate and to their post mission check-ups.

Daniel and Chuck were now both in horrible moods because of their cantankerous Colonel and couldn't wait to be rid of him.

"What is with you three?" asked Janet as she observed their behavior. "Were you exposed to some alien virus or something?"

"Ask Jack," huffed Daniel. "He's been in right foul mood for the three days."

"You're all as bad as Dr. Carter," sighed Janet. "I had to practically drag her out of her lab kicking and screaming last night."

This caught Jack's attention. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Dr. Carter has been locked in her lab for the past week obsessed with new contraption and I had to threaten her with an IV drip if she didn't eat or sleep.

"Am I done?" he asked the nurse who was taking just a little too much time checking his vitals. "Yes sir," she said sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. Jack just rolled his eyes hopped off the bed and took off towards the cafeteria.

Daniel rubbed his arm when he felt Chuck smack him, "What!" he exclaimed.

"You're more clueless than he is," complained Chuck. "Dr. Carter has been locked up in her lab for the past week," he said as if it were obvious.

"So," said Daniel, "I lock myself up in my lab all the time."

Chuck rolled his eyes and almost laughed when he noticed Janet smiling. She got it why couldn't Daniel.

"Yes, you big moron, and we don't care when do that. But when was the last time we saw Dr. Carter?" he asked.

"I don't know," said a now annoyed Daniel. "Probably the Friday morning briefing before the mission. Why?"

Janet sighed and tried to hide her laughter behind her chart.

"And when did Jack get his head stuck up his ass?" asked a frustrated Chuck.

"I don't know, he's been an ass all week," he said slowly as it finally hit him.

"Holy Shit!" he said with a laugh.

"Holy Shit," mimicked Chuck as he swung his arm around Daniel, "It seems our best friend is smitten with our new CD.

"I mean I knew he had a thing for blonds and Sam is very attractive, but she's a scientist. That is not Jack's type at all."

"I think it's romantic," said Janet with a sigh.

Both men looked at her in shock.

Embarrassed, she quickly grabbed the other charts and busied herself them.

:::::::::::::::::

Sam looked up from her computer screen when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Colonel O'Neil," she said around a yawn, "What are you doing here? Did you just get back from P3X-572Y?"

"Yes and while I was getting checked out Dr. Frasier let slip that you've locked yourself in here and were barely eating or sleeping." He slid her laptop away and put the tray down in front her. She had to smile when she noticed that it was one of her typical meals, a spinach salad with grilled chicken and granny smith apple and a side of blue Jell-O.

"Colonel O'Neill, you shouldn't have," she was embarrassed that he had been observing her to the point where he knew her favorite foods and she had never noticed. What kind of scientist was she?

"We can't afford for anything to happen to that big brain of yours now can we? Who would fix the gate?"

Sam giggled. It was probably the exhaustion but she had actually giggled like a teenager.

Jack couldn't help but stare as her innocent giggle revealed one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. It actually lit up the room, and Jack O'Neill hated clichés.

"Now eat," he said in an obvious mock command.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked shyly, "I'll share my Jell-0."

"How could I refuse an offer like that."

For the next hour they casually chatted about everything and anything. Sam found out that the colonel loved the Simpson's and hockey. She was a bit shocked to hear that he was divorced but didn't pry as to the reasons. She had a feeling it had been something devastating. The colonel was too devoted of a man to leave someone over something trivial. It must have been horrible for their marriage to end in divorce.

Jack tried to ask Dr. Carter questions but she was a master at diversionary tactics and he was ex black ops and a master strategist. He had found out that Dr. Carter's father was actually General Jacob Carter and she had been stationed all over the world while growing up. To his surprise he also found out that the doctor was a retired Air Force Major and had even flown over the Gulf during Desert Storm. She had originally wanted to work for NASA until she had been introduced to the Stargate program. She was also level 5 hand to hand and even though she was retired she still maintained her certification. Why wasn't she on an SG team?

Finally Dr. Cater had to go back to work. Jack collected her tray and made his way out of her lab, whistling his way to his office to complete his mission report.

T.B.C.

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. I think it's romantic

Sorry I missed last weeks posting. Things got in the way. My sister got married and I made her wedding cake! Then, of course, on the twelve-hour drive home and about three hours in we got into a car accident. Everyone is fine but my minivan is still in Connecticut and I get to drive eight hours next weekend to go pick it up.

This chapter is a bit longer and has a big reveal... but not all of it!

So... on with the much-needed fluffiness!

: : : : : : :

The next day Jack woke up in a much better mood continuing to whistle as he got ready for work. As he signed into the base he casually looked down the list and was shocked to see that Dr. Carter had not signed out for the night. Without a second thought he went straight to her lab.

The lights were off but the door was left ajar so he peeked around the corner. He sighed heavily at what he saw. The beautiful doctor was asleep at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms.

From the panel on the wall he turned on one of the far lights and walked into the lab.

He took a moment to just look at her. He rarely got to just 'look' and take in his fill. Even with her hair a mess and her mascara smudged she was truly beautiful. He was glad that she didn't feel the need to overdo it with the make up and hair spray. He liked that she just wore just a little to highlight her natural beauty.

He tried to keep his mind from wondering to what she would look like fresh out of the shower. He didn't need to go there right now.

He had never touched her before. He hesitated but then lightly brushed one of her long blond locks away from her face. His fingers tingled from the contact of the silky strands. He pulled his hand back before he was tempted to feel just how soft he knew her milky skin would be.

"Dr. Carter," he whispered so not to startle her.

No response.

"Dr. Carter," he said a bit louder.

Still nothing.

"Dr. Carter," he barked in his standard military call.

She shot up eyes still bleary from sleep but then smiled at the handsome colonel. "Jack, what are you doing here so late?"

"It's 0700 Dr. Carter," he said trying to suppress his grin, she had called him Jack. She had never done that before.

"Oh!" she said in shock but then remembered that she had called home around midnight to say that she was not going to make it. If it was 0700 that meant that she had achieved a total of 30 minutes of sleep. She was so tired that she didn't think she could get up. She had been working non-stop for five days now and had gotten maybe ten hours of sleep, total. She leaned her head down onto her arms and closed her eyes again. She knew she would feel better if she got a few more hours of sleep.

"Dr. Carter," Jack called as he watched her collapse.

"Dr. Carter," he called again. She was out cold but she certainly couldn't sleep like this. Without a second thought he scooped the her up off of her stool and into his arms. He almost lost his footing when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his neck.

"Come on Dr. Carter," he said round a small chuckle. "Let's find you someplace to sleep."

He was going to take her to his on base quarters but decided against it when he realized the implications of her sleeping in his bed, both personal and professional. He so didn't need his pillow smelling like her flowery perfume or shampoo. He needed sleep and it was bad enough that she was starting to invade his dreams. Finally he decided on the infirmary. Dr. Frasier always had an open bed and the diminutive doctor would make sure Dr. Carter got at least a good 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Especially when he told her how he had found her.

Of course he had been right. After everyone had gotten over their shock of watching the base 2IC carrying in the head of R&D Janet had ushered him to the nearest isolation room. He thought putting her on a nutritional drip was a bit much but he wasn't a doctor and Sam did look a bit pale. He wondered if she had even bothered to stop for meals.

: : : : :

After a twenty-four hours in the infirmary Sam was about to lose her mind. She needed to get home and she needed her laptop. Finally after promising to take it easy for another day she was released and allowed to drive herself home.

The following day Sam was in her lab at 0600 hours and back to working on her latest project. She was not at all surprised to look up at 0800 and see the colonel in her doorway holding a breakfast tray.

"I should pommel you," she threatened but Jack could tell it was an empty threat by the doctor's radiant smile.

"Don't blame me," he said as he pushed her laptop out of the way and put the tray down in front of her.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said sweetly, especially when she took the first sip of coffee.

"That is not from our cafeteria," she exclaimed in delight.

"Nope," he said with a grin. "That is part of Danny's private stock. I thought if you are going to be burning the candle at both ends you deserved the good stuff."

"I promise never to yell at you again for butting into my life as long as you tell me where he hides this."

Jack smiled, "I'll think about it."

Sam smiled back and then took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

At lunch Jack tried to look as casual as possible as he dropped by Dr. Carter's lab to make sure that she was going to lunch. The next day he finally gave up pretense and just strolled into her lab, made sure whatever she had been working on would not blow up the mountain and then grabbed her hand and steered her towards to cafeteria.

Jack had thought he was being covert with his attentions until he overheard some of the guys in the locker room.

"It's good to be back," said the first guy.

Jack could tell it was a Marine just by their voice, he chalked it up to a lifetime of military experience.

"Life was awfully dull staring at a wall for six weeks. That is the last time I volunteer for duty rotation outside of the SGC."

'You haven't missed much," said Marine #2, "the most exciting thing I can think of is that they started putting hot mustard in some of the MRE's."

"Are you kidding," said Marine #1, "Have you seen the new CD of R&D? That's one hot blond with a killer rack. You know how I love the bookworm types, they are usually wildcat's between the sheets. You think she's a real blond?"

Jack heard some shuffling and figured it was the other Marine looking around.

"Are you crazy!" he said in a loud whisper. "If O'Neill hears you talking about Dr. Carter that way you'll find yourself permanently stationed in Antarctica."

"What?"

"There were a few major surprises I forgot to mention while you were gone," whispered Marine #2, "Fist was the departure of Dr. Smith, who no one was sad to see go. It seems he was caught dipping his quill in the wrong ink pot and he'll now be cataloging bacteria samples for the rest of his career. No big loss there, if you stupid enough to be caught screwing a higher up's daughter in your own office, you shouldn't be running a research lab at the world's most top secret facility. Second was the arrival of Dr. Carter, who yes is extremely hot in that naughty librarian type of way. But the third and most surprising of everything is Colonel O'Neill's interest in Dr. Carter. I didn't think the man was capable of smiling and now he almost seems happy and we all want him to stay that way. If I were you I would watch what you say about her and drag out those Sunday manners. O'Neill may not look like he could bench more than his own weight but I know for a fact that he could kill you without having to think real hard about it."

Jack had to hold back a chuckle. So the rumors had started already. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Dr. Carter being hit on and if the Marines had figured it out it was throughout the base by now. Some Black Ops Officer her turned out to be. It was probably the whistling...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack was suffering through Janet's horrid little pen light test and ice-cold stethoscope when Dr. Carter was brought in.

"Dr. Carter!" said Janet in surprise as she rushed over to her new patient.

Eager to get away but just as eager to see what was wrong with the lovely Dr. Carter Jack hopped down from his cot and followed.

"Hello, Dr. Frasier," she said with pained moan, "And please call me Sam," she said with a wince as she sat down on the nearest cot and lifted her already swollen ankle.

"Well, then please call me Janet," she said with what Jack thought was an uncharacteristicly sweet smile. At least he rarely saw them.

"So tell me what happened?" asked Janet.

"I was stupid!" moaned Sam in frustration. "I was trying to reach something on a higher shelf and I slipped off a rolling chair because I didn't have a ladder."

"Well, being as tall as you are you probably don't have to use one very often. I on the other hand can't function without several step stools at my disposal."

Sam laughed, but then groaned as her foot was lifted and inspected. "The chair fell on top of my ankle," she winced, "I think I might have sprained it."

Janet looked at Sam and smiled, "I don't think it's a sprain," she said as she pressed in different places noticing something suspect, "I think you broke it."

"What!" exclaimed the frustrated scientist, "I can't have broken it I have too much to take care of…."

"Calm down Sam," consoled Janet, "Let's get an x-ray to make sure. If it's broken we have some great colored casts for you to choose from, I think the purple one is adorable."

Jack couldn't help but interject, "What do I have to do to get such great treatment from you Doc," he joked. "All I get is a bright light and a cold stethoscope while Dr. Carter gets the royal treatment."

Janet looked up from her chart and smiled sweetly at Sam, "Jack O'Neill is the reason I should have been a pediatrician like my father wanted." She smirked at Jack, "Though with the way you carry on I get plenty of practice dealing with children." She snapped her chart shut and turned back to Sam. "Hang tight Sam and let the ice do its work. An orderly will be here in a minute with the x-ray machine." She looked back at Jack, "Try not to let your bad attitude rub off on others, ok colonel."

Jack sat down next to Sam and took the bag of ice and adjusted it, "So you and rolling chairs don't mix, eh?"

"That stupid piece of equipment was just out my reach and I just had to have it," she said dramatically realizing how stupid she had been. She knew that she should have called for a ladder but she was too impatient.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Carter you're not the first person to make that mistake and I am sure you won't be the last. Call it a bad side effect of being tall."

"Thanks Colonel," she said with a smile that made Jack's pulse speed up, "and please call me Sam."

Jack just smiled and retained his cool exterior as his insides flipped upside down and inside out. "Ok, Sam, than I insist you call me Jack."

"Jack it is," she said with that radiant smile that Jack was convinced had melted his hardened heart just a little bit more each time he saw it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack was a mess. He was a forty-one year old ex-black ops Air Force Colonel standing on a woman's front door step holding a bouquet of flowers in his sweaty hands and afraid to knock.

Finally he worked up the nerve took a deep breath and went for it.

He looked up when an older woman answered the door. "Hello," she said with a kind smile.

"Does Dr. Samantha Carter live here?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," the woman eyed Jack and then smiled again. "Oh, you must work with Samantha at Cheyenne. I can recognize a soldier anywhere," she chuckled. "I'm a retired Army nurse you know."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," he said a bit more confidently.

"Please come in Colonel O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out and confidently shook his hand, "I'm Molly Winterbourne, Samantha's nanny and housekeeper."

She noticed the bouquet of flowers, "Oh good Samantha loves daisies," she said as she took the bouquet, "I'll go put them in water."

"Is Dr. Carter at home?" he asked.

She nodded and led him into the living room, "Dr. Carter you have a visitor," she said a bit too sweetly.

Sam looked up from a tome of a book, "Jack," she said with a wide smile, "What a great surprise." She was sitting on the sofa with her purple casted ankle resting atop several pillows on the coffee table. She had obviously been reading, exactly what Jack couldn't tell. He noticed it looked like a textbook and had very large words in the title.

"Well I thought you might want some company," he said and then tried not to look too nervous as Mrs. Winterbourne put the vase of flowers on the coffee table.

"I do thank you," she said trying desperately not to blush when she noticed the flowers. "How did you know daisies were my favorite flower?" she asked.

"Just a guess," he said with a shrug as he sat himself in an overstuffed chair next to the sofa. "You don't look like someone who gets excited over roses, too cliché. So I figured daisies. My mother loves them and has them all over the yard back in Minnesota."

"Your mother lives in Minnesota?" she asked. In all the lunches they had shared at the base he had never really gone into detail about his life outside of the Air Force. "Isn't that where you have your cabin?"

Jack must have realized his slip and quickly tried to change tactics. "So how long are you out for?"

"Oh, no," she said with a laugh. "I am not going to let you get away with giving me that juicy tidbit and not tell me more."

"Come on Sam," he gruffed, "I'm not that interesting."

"Let me be the judge of that," she said, "Every time we have lunch you constantly keep me talking about anything and everything except our lives outside of work."

"That's not true," he protested. "I know that you are General Carter's daughter and you have a brother named Mark who's married to Lisa and they have two kids who you don't get to see that often."

"Wow," she said impressed, "You were listening."

Jack stuck out his tongue at her and crossed his arms as he leaned back into the chair.

"Very mature Colonel O'Neill," she teased.

Jack was looking around the room trying desperately to find something to talk about, anything to change the subject of his past. She already knew he was divorced, just not why. She didn't need to know any more. While looking he started to notice several things that looked a bit out of place for a single woman's house. And now that he wasn't so nervous he put two and two together and came to a shocking realization. He felt like an idiot just blurting something out so he thought about it for a second. Just as he was about to say something a slight whimpering came from the baby monitor on the coffee table. Within moments the whimpering became babbling.

Sam made to get up from the sofa and looked up to see a very shocked Jack O'Neill.

"Don't get up," called Mrs. Winterbourne from the kitchen, "I'll get her." The spry older lady made her way up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Ma Ma Ma Ma," babbled the little voice on the other side of the monitor.

Jack couldn't take his eyes away from it. He was in complete shock. He heard Mrs. Winterbourne enter the room and make her way over to the child.

"Well hello dear heart," she sang, "How did our beautiful Grace Elizabeth enjoy her nap?"

"Na Na!" called Grace Elizabeth as she saw her nanny enter her room.

The little girl continued to babble as she was picked up. Jack listened as she was obviously brought over to a changing table and put into a fresh diaper. He listened in wonder as Mrs. Winterbourne blew raspberries against the little girl's skin and sang her a happy little tune about getting her diaper changed and put into new clothes.

"Jack," said Sam tentatively. "You must have a lot of questions."

"What?" he asked, his attention drawn from the monitor.

"Look who woke up and was asking for her mama," said Mrs. Winterbourne cheerfully from the landing. It was obvious that the colonel was quite surprised. Being an Army nurse there was one thing Molly Winterbourne was great at and that was putting frightened and shocked people at ease. She walked directly over to the colonel.

"Colonel O'Neill I don't think you have had the pleasure of meeting Grace Elizabeth."

"No, I," he stammered.

"Grace Elizabeth Carter, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He works with your mama. As you know it is all very top secret, but I am sure the colonel would love to tell you everything he can."

Sam stared on in shock as Mrs. Winterbourne handed Grace Elizabeth to Jack. She was definitely going to have a talk that little Molly Matchmaker. She was not surprised when Molly turned to her and winked. Why was this woman such a great nanny! Sam had no excuse to fire her on the spot for meddling. She knew it was her own fault for talking about Jack over late night cups of tea.

"I am just going to warm up a bottle for Miss Grace and if you two behave I just might come back with a few slices of that apple pie I made this morning to go with our tea."

At the mention of pie Jack looked up from the baby in his arms, "Pie?"

"She's the reason I run five miles each day," sighed Sam. "Molly is an amazing cook."

"And Mrs. Winterbourne is Grace's nanny?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said Sam. "Grace Elizabeth is my adopted daughter."

"Oh," said Jack now even more confused. Why would a young aspiring Doctor adopt an infant in the prime of her career?

"Confused?" asked Sam trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes," admitted Jack as he let Grace grasp his fingers and stand up in his lap. Jack O'Neill may be a hard ass Colonel, but he was a sucker for children. He hadn't held a little girl since his sister had her youngest five years ago.

"It's a very long story," said Sam breaking him from his thoughts.

"I did come for a visit," he said with a sly smile, "and if I am not mistaken I heard mention of apple pie. I think I have time."

T.B.C.

The next chapter is so AWESOME if I may say so myself... Haha... I love to tease. Call it retribution for all those cliffhangers I have to wait through. Points for anyone who can guess the story. If someone gets it right I just may have to post it early...


	4. The best things in life are the hardest

Hello All!

Thank you for all the great reviews. They make my day… and with the mess things are right now… I need them all. This is the umpteenth time I am writing this intro. I am without my laptop (pixels went funky so it went to the Geek Squad) and I have been pirating my kids and my husbands. For some reason I am not having any luck with any of them and I am beginning to think I am the black widow of laptops.

Some of you have mentioned that Jack and Sam are different… that is intentional. In this AU I wanted to show what they would be like if they had made different life choices and in Sam's case if she had a close friend/sister. I don't see Sam as the "tough soldier" but more determined and confident. Not fighting for a space in the military man's world would enable her to be a bit more compassionate and feminine. I love writing the Alpha Female as a true Female… not a woman trying to be a man in a man's world. Many of you won't agree but as a long time stay at home mom who is now in the working world I have seen how strength and determination come in many forms.

Sorry… I will hop down off of my soapbox.

I love Jack's softer side and for a man that sexy, in my world he is a modern "cowboy romantic." The man who's not afraid to slam you up against a wall and kiss you till your bones melt.

I am not an action scene person so as one of you guessed, I don't write for episodes. Honestly I know I would just make it sound pathetic so I don't even try.

I am still looking for a beta. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my Carter/Cater flub. I appreciate it when people spot things like that for me… I will go back and fix it. I want you to enjoy the story not grimace over typos. (though I think commas are evil and I know I will never get them right) Also, I realized that I put Lizzie at George Washington when I meant Georgetown.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Grace started bouncing in Jack's lap and then finding his large hands very interesting decided to try and shove them into her mouth.

"Ow," winced Jack, "I forgot how sharp little teeth can be."

"You can bring her to me if you want?" said Sam a bit concerned, she had no idea how Jack felt about children. Was he just humoring her by smiling so much?

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Grace flopped down into his lap, leaned back and steadily began to gnaw on his thumb. "No that's ok," he chuckled, "I don't think she would let me go. She's got quite a grip."

"She just as stubborn as her mother was," she said with a sad smile.

"You knew her?" he asked gently.

Sam looked up through glistening eyes, "She was my foster sister and best friend."

She paused for a second as she looked at Grace and took a deep breath, "You are probably wondering why I have never mentioned her."

She took another deep breath and wiped at her eyes, "It is just so hard to think about her sometimes."

Jack easily got up and moved over to the sofa. He balanced Grace against his chest with the arm she was currently drooling all over and reached a tissue box with the other.

Sam smiled when Jack sat next to her. She laughed through her tears as Grace immediately reached over for her.

"Mama!" she squealed as if she just noticed her in the room.

Sam snuggled the little girl under her chin and then kissed her soft curly blond hair. "I love Gracie to pieces but I miss Lizzie so much it hurts."

She continued to snuggle the little girl as she talked. "We met in High School and immediately became best friends. Lizzie had lived with foster families her entire life. Not everyone can handle a kid that is smarter than they are at the age of seven so she had moved around a lot and being a military brat and fellow prodigy I could relate. We were both so much younger than everyone else that we naturally fit together perfectly. We helped each other through everything. She was even with me when my mom was killed in a taxi accident. I was thirteen and she was fifteen. It was just three months later that her latest foster family decided to move and not take Lizzie with them. My dad knew that she was the only thing keeping me going so he immediately filed for guardianship and she moved in with us that month. Lizzie was the perfect cure for a family that was falling apart. She was so grateful for every little thing. She kept us together as a family."

Jack handed Sam another tissue and used this movement to sit a little closer. He so wanted to hold her and comfort her though this, he of all people knew what it was like to lose someone you loved.

Grace looked like she was getting bored so Jack reached over and picked up a few of the toys from a basket on the coffee table. He handed her a soft book to chew on. Seeing the other toys in his lap the curious little girl pulled herself up off her mother's lap and over to Jack's.

The sight made Sam cry harder. She'd never seen Grace interact with someone so freely before. She was usually shy and the delighted look on Jack's face was priceless.

He gave a crooked smile, "What can I say," he said softly, "I am a sucker for beautiful blonds."

Sam tried not to blush, he was too smooth for his own good.

"You would have loved Lizzie," she sighed, "She had this gorgeous curly blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes. She and I were the same height and coloring so people often mistook us for actual sisters." Sam reached over to the end table and picked up a framed photograph. It was of Lizzie and Sam in Ireland. "After graduation from High School we took our savings and traveled around Europe and the UK for a year. It was one of the best times of my life."

"She liked adventure," said Jack with a soft smile, "I am sure I would have loved her."

"After our graduation from Harvard Lizzie went straight to Brown with a teaching scholarship where she got her masters in Literature and after that she went to Georgetown to teach and to get her Doctorate. She loved to learn but more than that she wanted to have a family of her own. She had never known any of her actual family and even though we were extremely close and she actually called the General dad, she wanted more. She was so full of life, she made everyone happy. She would have been a great mom," Sam leaned down and kissed Gracie, "she was a great mom."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Mrs. Winterbourne walked into the room with a tray full of tea and pie. Jack's stomach rumbled at the absolutely heavenly aroma.

"I warmed it up a bit," said Molly as she set everything out. She smiled warmly at the scene before her. Sam and the Colonel were sitting comfortably together while Grace played on their laps. She said a silent prayer that this was only the beginning. She counted herself as a good judge of character, and Colonel O'Neill was as good as they got. He reminded her of her own beloved Richard, may he rest in peace. She reached over for Grace and picked her up from Jack's lap.

"I think it is time for Grace and I's afternoon walk. I can't let these old bones get too lazy and Miss Grace loves to throw bread crumbs at the squirrels. Can't let the little fellas go hungry. Can we Gracie?"

Grace clapped her hands, "Nana!" she squealed. "We'll be home in two hours. I am going to take the jogging stroller and get in a good brisk walk to the market at the end of the development. We need a few things for tonight. I trust you'll be joining us for dinner Colonel?" she asked sweetly.

Sam tried not to act too surprised at the sudden invitation. She was about to protest and say that Colonel was much too busy but she was cut off by the man himself. "If this pie is any indication of your delicious skills I will have to continue to join Sam for her evening run." He looked over at the purple cast, "Well, I guess I will have to run by myself for a few weeks."

"The more the merrier," sang Molly as she rubbed noses with Grace and walked out of the room.

Sam and Jack finished their pie in silence. Jack didn't know what she added to it, but he was sure there must have been some addicting chemical because he couldn't help himself as he slid a second piece onto his plate. It was like heaven between the flakiest crusts he had ever tasted. He had to force himself not to lick his plate clean.

"I know," laughed Sam, "I hate to say it but it is all that good. I have no idea how I lucked out but I can't see myself ever letting her go, even after Grace goes to college!"

Jack couldn't help but agree and he would do anything and everything to continue to get invitations for dinner. Well, the incredibly hot blond glued to his side may have been his other reason, but he was still fighting himself on that one. He didn't even want to start in again with his thoughts of how much better Sam could do than a broken down old soldier like himself.

"So tell me more about Lizzie," he asked.

Sam smiled, "Lizzie was at Georgetown for a few years but I could tell she was restless."

Sam took a deep breath and hiccupped so Jack reached over and took her hands in his. She smiled up at him through teary lashes.

"C'mere," he whispered as he reached around and pulled her to his chest.

"A year and a half ago Lizzie called me with shocking news."

Jack listened as she took a few more shaky breathes, "She was pregnant. She told me that the "donor" was incredibly healthy and extremely intelligent. I had a feeling that it was one of her Georgetown colleagues but she never said anything, even to me. She assured me that he was a willing participant but had no interest in becoming a father and she wanted it that way. I wasn't surprised. Lizzie had always been self-reliant. She said it was from the foster care system. By the time she was ten she could pack herself into one giant suitcase and cook dinner for an entire family. She said kids in foster care always felt like they had to earn their keep."

Sam was getting lost in her thoughts as she snuggled against Jack's warm chest and he lightly rubbed her back in comfort. She felt so safe encapsulated in the cocoon of Jack's strong arms. Her voice sounded far away, like she was telling someone else's story. She started again when she realized they had been sitting in silence for at least five minutes. "I wasn't worried because Lizzie was making good money and could support a child on her own. She also had the support of the family. Originally dad wasn't thrilled with her decision, but she just told him that he had been the perfect role model for a single parent. How could he be angry with that? Of course Mark was happy because his kids would finally have a cousin on our side of the family. So over a conference call Lizzie told us how she had it all mapped out, she even emailed us her life plan. She had already bought a house, knew what schools she wanted her child to go to and had several nannies in line to interview. By the way it was Uncle George who introduced us to Molly and we hired her on the spot. She even has top secret clearance."

"She's like Marry Poppins," chuckled Jack against her hair, "Practically perfect in every way."

Sam laughed but then winced a bit as her leg awkwardly twisted. Immediately Jack arranged them so that they were lying at a more comfortable angle with Sam's cast resting on the arm of the sofa.

"So everyone was happy for her?" he asked encouraging her to finish her story.

Sam smiled at his interest. "We all knew how much it meant to her and we were thrilled. I had never seen her that excited about something and I was happy for her because she was living her dream. Both our lives were pretty great actually. I had just finished my fist five years in the Air Force and had planned on sighing up for several more. I was happy in my own career because I had just been promoted to Major after completing my first year at area 51. I was actually being considered for an SG team."

"Jack looked down at her, "I was wondering why you hadn't been assigned to a team. You are more than qualified and I am sure your brain would be helpful in getting us out of half the messes we seem to get ourselves into."

"I was actually being considered for SG-1 before I resigned my commission and though they do take civilians I would never risk anything happening to me."

"You know you could still come through the gate," he added. "We have missions that are not life threatening all the time. It just doesn't seem like it because SG-1 has a tendency to attract trouble. I know I have personally pissed off several Goul'd who would love to see me on the wrong side of a zat."

"I know and maybe one day I will. But just not right now. I know what it is like to grow up without a mother. Grace has already lost one, she doesn't need to lose another." She took a deep breath because she knew this next part was going to be the hardest to get through. She'd been so busy with getting settled and adjusting to parenthood that the only person she had talked to about Lizzie had been Molly. And since she had been there since Lizzie was still pregnant she was almost as close to the situation as she was.

"Two months after Lizzie's announcement I got a call from the hospital. Lizzie had collapsed during class and after several days of testing they discovered that she had Cardiomyopathy. She had refused all medication and treatment because she didn't want to hurt the baby. They had asked her to terminate but she refused."

Jack squeezed Sam a bit tighter because he knew where this was leading.

"I try not to feel guilty that I never pushed her to abort but I could tell right away that she was adamant in her decision. I know it was selfish of me but I wanted to spend whatever time we had together happy, not arguing. We cried for a few days but then plowed ahead like we always did. She was put on hospital bed rest and I retired my new rank of Major and moved out D.C. to live with her. Miraculously Lizzie carried almost to full term and then finally it was time. They sedated her for the delivery to put as little stress on her heart as possible. Because she was so heavily sedated I was the first person to hold Grace. I couldn't believe it when they brought her into the room. She looked just like Lizzie, all wide eyes and bright blond hair. When Lizzie finally woke up I got to put Grace in her arms. She knew she was dying but at that moment she was the happiest woman on earth because she had a daughter of her very own. Her lawyer visited us that day and we signed the adoption papers. Lizzie had been planning this from the moment she had received the diagnosis. She knew that after she delivered the baby she would not last till they found a new heart. She had been put way down on the list because she had refused treatment. Luckily she and Grace were able to come home just a few days later. The doctors said she only had a few months left and she would be most comfortable at home with her baby. She was now bedridden and on oxygen. After letting Grace nurse for the first week she allowed them to give her medication to make her comfortable. She still did everything she could for Grace. She fed her every bottle and even helped change her and bathe her. They were rarely separated even while they slept. Grace was always so happy and content to be in her mother's arms. It was actually a very happy time for all of us. We laughed a lot and watched every chick flick ever made. We were watching Beaches when it had all sunk in. The main character was dying of the same disease Lizzie had. She had made her best friend promise to take care of her daughter and tell her all about her life. I had to leave the room when it was over because I couldn't control myself and Lizzie and Gracie had drifted off to sleep. The next day she asked me if I watched the entire movie. We cried together as we looked at old photo albums and retold each other stories of all the crazy things we had done. It was like she wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten any of them. She wanted to make sure that I would tell Grace all her favorites. When we were done I don't think there was a tissue left in the house. We even had the Hospice worker and Mrs. Winterbourne crying."

Sam took a shaky breath and rested for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth and security of Jack's embrace. She had never considered herself a woman who would ever be dependent on a man to make her feel complete, her father had taught her better than that. But right then, enveloped in the arms of a man who made her feel like the most cherished woman on earth, she could get used to it.

Jack looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed. He was afraid of just how much he wanted this. Nothing had ever felt this right before, not even with Sarah. They had been young and foolish and gotten married because she had thought she was pregnant and he was being shipped overseas. He was never home so it hadn't really mattered when she found out that she wasn't pregnant. When Charlie finally arrived he had thought that everything would be better. It was, Charlie was the glue that kept them together. Jack had poured all the love that he had into his family and cherished every moment he was home. When Charlie was gone there wasn't much holding he and Sarah together and the divorce was finalized while he was on a mission in the Middle East. Jack had given Sarah everything without question, what did he need it for? He threw himself into his job and spent whatever downtime he had at his fishing cabin and avoiding his family. His mother was beside herself, she had already lost two sons from war, her husband from cancer and now she was losing him from depression. She didn't question when he had come back after his first mission to Abydos a different man. All she knew was that her son had returned and she was grateful. She had no idea that it took him going to another planet to find himself.

Sam was afraid to look up because she knew she would be in trouble. They were already way too comfortable with each other and if she looked up into those sexy chocolate brown eyes she knew she would make a fool of herself. She decided to focus on the material on Jack's shirt.

"We celebrated Grace's birthday every week. Lizzie said she wanted to celebrate as many as she could with her precious little girl. One morning I was woken up by the sound of Grace crying and I knew Lizzie was gone before I entered the room. At the funeral the Hospice nurse gave me an SD card with a recording of Lizzie and I the night we told all those stories to each other. I still haven't been able to listen to it. That was six months ago."

Jack was speechless and couldn't help but wipe the tears from Sam's eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Thank you for sharing that with me," he whispered.

Sam smiled up at him, "Lizzie had made it to Grace's three month birthday and I don't know how I am going to handle her actual birthday in another three months."

"Well," said Jack as he adjusted them so they were a bit more comfortable, "Every one year old should have a great party. Do you think Mrs. Winterbourne would make the cake?"

"I think she would be hurt if we didn't ask her."

"Well then I think it is time that Grace meets her SGC family. We can have a BBQ right here with lots of decorations and tons of presents."

"Thank you Jack," said Sam as she reached up and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"It's my absolute pleasure," he smiled back tempted to kiss her again but knowing that both of them were pretty raw and he didn't want it to get too carried away for all the wrong reasons.

They looked up when they heard Mrs. Winterbourne opening the door. "Oh Colonel," she called. "Could you come get Grace while I put the groceries away?"

He looked down at Sam and grinned, "How could I refuse anything from the woman who has won my heart with her fabulous pie."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the perfection of it all. She had just poured her heart out and he had sat there and listened intently the entire time, even asking the right questions to get her to open up and finish her story. He knew it had been hard on her and instead of taking advantage of the emotionally charged moment he had been sweet and the perfect gentleman. Where had this man been all her life! If she was smart she would do everything she could to get this man off the market.

But was that fair to him? Did he want an instant family? She knew he had been married and for all she knew he could already have enough children and didn't want to burden himself with any more.

She was such a mess. She had just gone from frustrated with her broken ankle, happy as punch with her visitor, sad and grieving by finally telling someone about Lizzie, happy about how wonderful Jack was to depressed with the thought of him not wanting her and Grace.

If she were Jack O'Neill she would run for the hills.

Just as she was going to tell Jack that he didn't have to stay for dinner, the man in questions walked over with Gracie in his arms looking like the happiest man on earth. She watched in awe as Jack lifted Grace into the air and made her giggle not even getting upset when she grabbed onto his hair and wouldn't let go.

She almost lost it when he plopped down on the sofa beside her, "Mommy help me," he said in a playful voice. "I am stuck on top of this man head and I can't seem to let go."

Grace giggled when Jack shook his head a bit and leaned over so that Sam could pry her fingers off Jack's hair.

"Ba ba ba ba!" yelled Gracie as she banged her little fists onto Jack's head.

"Princess, I am not a bottle," laughed Jack, "But if you let me go I promise to get you one."

Sam couldn't help herself as she burst into a fit of laughter.

She then realized something.

She may emotionally drained but she was happy and it was all going to be ok.

T.B.C

Wow... that was a bit heavy at times... but that is the last of it. It's all fun from here. We just had to get that big bonding sequence out of the way. Jack is going to get a chance to pour his heart out but it won't be as draining.


	5. I really don't mind the kissing scenes

Hello All!

I was ready to upload this a few days ago but each time I opened my document I would end up adding another chapter instead of posting this. Sorry but I hope you are grateful in the long run. Last chapter was a bit heavy so it is time for some fun!

Oh and before you all go freaking out on me let me just remind you that this is an **AU!**

I have played around with Jack a bit and some of you might be upset with me. But I have a weakness for smart men and for Jack to become a Colonel and 2IC at the worlds most top secret military base he has to have a lot upstairs. Plus let us not forget about the Asgard telling us that Jack is advanced. So please no long emails telling me that I am delusional. But you can certainly email me and tell me how much you love this... Maybe it would encourage me to post instead of just writing so much... Just saying...

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

The next day Jack arrived at 0630 in time to enjoy a home cooked breakfast and drive Dr. Carter to work. At lunch he collected her tray from the commissary and brought it to her lab. Since the day he had found her passed out from exhaustion he had been regularly delivering meals to her so it didn't look strange to anyone to see him carrying two trays down the hallway.

He knew about the SGC grapevine and especially since he overheard those Marines in the locker room he was positive it was alive and buzzing about the two of them. It was no longer just about him acting like a fool around her lately he had actually heard the word "Couple" and he didn't exactly know how to feel about it. He just knew that the fact that the bases toughest officer was acting like a lovesick schoolboy was he was hot gossip.

Luckily this was his week on planet so at 1800 each day he dragged Sam from her lab and belted her into the passenger side of his truck. It was obvious that though Sam had been a mother for nine months, old habits die hard and working herself to death was not healthy for her or Grace so he was doing his best to make sure that she left at a reasonable hour each day and that she ate at least two meals. He knew some of it was depression. She was now the mother of her best friend/foster sister's only child. The child she gave her life up for. Sometimes avoidance was easier than facing the pain. He knew that all too well.

He knew that their talk had helped her cope with some of the pain, but it was still all so new and even though she felt better about it, she was still mourning the loss of her best friend and sister. He also had a feeling that she was mourning for Gracie. She was sad that Gracie would never remember Lizzie and how much she loved and cherished the little girl with what little time she had with her.

He knew Sam loved Gracie with all her heart, but she had loved Lizzie as well. Jack knew what it was like to feel like everyone you loved was being ripped from you. He had lost his brothers in Vietnam, his son from his own gun, his wife from divorce and his father from cancer. Sometimes it felt like the world was against him.

But then he found Sam and now Gracie and they made him feel so alive. He was going to do everything in his power to be there for them and help them through this. His friends had done it for him, dragging his sorry ass from the bottom of a bottle of scotch and sometimes literally beating the shit out of him to make him realize that life was still worth living.

Sam wasn't nearly as lost as he had been but he could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at Gracie and remembered everything she had lost, first her mother from a horrible car accident and then her closest friend and sister from a terminal illness.

Without fail as soon as Jack helped Sam into the door and placed her bag on the table in the hall Molly would greet them and hand him Grace while she helped Sam get comfortable on the sofa. Once Jack O'Neill had that precious little girl in his arms he knew he wasn't going anywhere until he helped put her to bed.

It was becoming routine. Molly would put dinner on the table and they would laugh and talk about their day. He loved hearing about what Grace had done and couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought that this might not always be the case. What if Sam realized that she deserved so much more? Sure right now she needed him. But did she need him as much as he needed her?

He was broken out of his thoughts by Sam grasping his hand. "Hey, where were you just now?"

"Hockey," he said with a reassuring smile. He never wanted her to feel guilty and hold onto him because she felt obligated.

Once they put Gracie to bed Jack went to get his keys but was stopped when Sam grasped his hand and tugged him towards the sofa.

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" she said with a smile. "I hate to think that you are only here for Molly's good cooking."

Jack couldn't help but smile but his heart started to race. They had spent every day together for the past week and he didn't know how much longer his reserve would last. He was trying to do the right thing and it was killing him. He knew how raw Sam's emotions were and he didn't want to push her, but if he had to take another cold shower he was going to scream. It was bad enough that it was starting to get difficult to find people to spar with, lately Teal'c was his only taker. He had almost lost it when Sam joked around about how she would take him on and have him flat on his back in no time. She was preoccupied with something in her lab so she hadn't realized what she had said but he had almost dropped the dohickie he was playing with. He cursed himself for wearing his older fatigues that day. The material was worn and did nothing to preserve his modesty.

So he went and sat on the sofa and was pleasantly surprised when Sam sat next to him and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, settled back and grabbed the remote. They were watching some silly sci-fi show when Jack felt her fingers dance across his chest and then slide up and down his arm. Was the room getting hotter?

Sam was doing her best to seem relaxed but in reality she was nervous as hell. She was making a serious pass at the handsome Colonel and was praying that this attempt did not go unnoticed like the several others before had.

She knew Jack's type, honorable to a fault. Men like him, especially those who knew who her father was, had a difficult time making the first move. Granted he had kissed her the other day, but that had been gentle and out of comfort and oh dear Gussie she wanted so much more.

She shifted a bit so that her lips were temptingly close to his neck and she could smell his delicious aftershave. She snuggled a bit closer so that her nose was pressed to him. She felt his breath hitch when she blew out against his skin.

"Uh Sam," he croaked out. He wanted to die at the sound of his own voice. What was he fifteen!

"Mmmm," she mumbled as she gently kissed his neck.

She felt him take a deep breath and then tilt his head so that she had better access. "That feels really good," he moaned quietly.

"I'm glad," she said between kisses as she made her way north towards his lips. Jack waited patiently as she busied herself on his jaw but when she hit that special point beneath his ear he practically lost his mind and quickly took her mouth with his. He felt her fingers run through his hair and lightly grasp at the back of his neck. He couldn't help himself and soon they were lying on the sofa with him braced above her. They were making out like teenagers and Jack almost laughed at his own nervousness as his fingers lightly traced her breast though her shirt.

He felt her hum against his lips and he knew that his restraint was fading fast. He pulled them back up to a sitting position and groaned at the sound of her whimpering from loss of contact.

"Sam," he groaned out as she latched onto his pulse point of his neck. "Oh my God," me moaned and pinned her against the armrest, all thoughts of slowing them down leaving his over-heated brain.

About an hour later they were back to lying on the sofa though this time they were actually watching television.

"How did you manage to get my bra off?" she asked as she noticed it on the floor next to them.

"Magic," he teased as he pulled her tighter against him. She was spooned against his chest using his arm as a pillow. He kissed the shell of her ear and felt a bit smug at the shiver that his attention caused.

"Happy?" he whispered against her skin.

"Relieved," she sighed.

He turned her to face him, "What" he laughed.

"You have been the perfect gentleman the entire week and if you didn't kiss me soon I was going to jump you in the middle of my lab."

"Now that has potential," he teased.

"Jack," she said as she lightly slapped the arm that was wrapped around her torso.

"Seriously," she asked as she looked up into his warm chocolate eyes, "What took you so long?"

She knew his answer but she wanted him to admit it so that she could tell him how wrong he was.

"What would you want with an old soldier like me?" he said with a shrug.

Without warning, and with surprising dexterity for a woman with cast on her ankle, Sam turned on him so that he was now pinned beneath her. She kissed him firmly and then took his face in her hands so that she was sure to have his attention. "Now you listen here Jonathan J. O'Neill. You are an extremely handsome, funny caring man and any woman in her right mind would be thrilled to have you. I consider myself very lucky to have snapped you up before one of your little fan club members got brave enough and yes I know there are sixteen years between us. I did the math."

He was about to speak so she shut him up with another passionate kiss. "Thank you," she said politely. "Now let me finish."

"Yes Mam," he chuckled.

Sam smiled at his snarky comment, "I know you Mr. Self-deprecating oh look how old and stupid I am. You are in better shape than half my friend's boyfriends or husbands so I don't want to hear another word about that."

He was about to say something so she kissed him again. "I know all about you Colonel O'Neill. You're not the only one with friends in high places you know. By the way my dad can't wait to meet you."

She laughed when he groaned and sunk back further into the sofa.

"The general?"

"The one and only," she said with a bright smile. There was something about the big brave Colonel O'Neill, world's savior and all around tough guy, being afraid of her father. "He's very impressed with your career and grateful that you are taking such good care of his little girl and granddaughter."

"Somehow I can't picture him as a doting grandfather."

"Oh, he's worse than you are, it that's even possible. "He actually talks to her on the phone."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, show's her pictures around and everything, though he wouldn't think twice about dressing you down and tearing you a new one if you ever told anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good boy," she said and gave him a kick kiss for good measure.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No, so shut up and listen."

Jack just smiled because it wasn't every day someone got away with telling him to shut up. But the hot blond on top of him could tell him any time she wanted.

"Anyway," she smirked, "Dad tells me that there are a few letters that you forget to put on the end of your name plate. It should read Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill PhD."

"It's only one doctorate," he protested, "Nothing like the three and four that you and Danny have."

"But a doctorate in Military History none the less."

"It's not astrophysics," he mumbled.

"Yes but when the president calls upon you because of your brilliance in military strategy it's nothing to sneeze at."

"Your dad told you that?"

"He was quite impressed. He read your thesis and everything seeing how they turned it into a textbook at the academy with its own course."

"It was good supplemental income," he laughed, "I bought a new boat. It has a cabin with a bedroom, living room and kitchen. It's sweet."

"I can't wait to christen it," she said with a sultry tone and she ground her hips back against him.

"Not fair," he groaned and then pulled her back down for another heated kiss.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Oh my,"

The words were like a bucket of cold water being thrown on them.

"Molly!" they both shouted as they scrambled to sit up. Of course Sam's walking cast caused her to go off balance as she tried to hop off Jack and both of them end up on the floor.

They looked up when they heard the older woman laughing at them. "I am so sorry," she tried to get out. "I was just coming over to turn out all the lights. Please don't stop on my account."

"Molly!" shrieked Sam and then winced as they heard Grace stir over the monitor.

"Molly," she whispered fiercely.

"Samantha!" she responded in kind but then couldn't keep her laughter down when Jack stood up with Sam's bra in his hand.

"Oh my," she said a bit breathless from laughing. "I'm afraid that would clash with your dress shirt Colonel."

Jack followed her line of sight and practically threw Sam's lacey bra across the room.

Now both Sam and Molly were dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I think I should be saying goodnight," he grimaced, though they could see him smirk good naturedly.

He retrieved Sam's bra and handed it to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be here at 0630 for breakfast. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some sympathy pancakes and bacon waiting for me," he said as he walked out the door.

He cringed as he shut the door and heard Sam and Molly break down into another fit of giggles.

T.B.C.

I am still looking for a beta and points to anyone who can guess where I got my title from...

Review please, it would be nice to hear from you :)


	6. Baba's little girl

Thank you thank you thank you! I loved every one of your reviews and yes they helped me write more. This story has taken on a life of it's own. I have the final chapter written but I keep going back and adding more in between. I am also considering writing past the proposal, I hate writing weddings. How do you make it not a giant sappy cliche? Maybe I will just skip the wedding scene and to their life together? I don't know. If I had a beta to run things past it would make things so much easier... but alas no one has stepped up to the plate. I am hoping you are out there still.

This is just a short little funny snippet that I couldn't help adding in. I had realized that I needed a good Cassie scene. So I brought the rest of the team along and turned it into Grace's introduction to the team.

Again, I love watching Jack squirm...

: : : : : : : : : : : :

That weekend Sam was greeted at her door by Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Chuck.

"What a great surprise!" she said as she opened the door then turned and gave Jack a nervous smile.

"We couldn't let our favorite scientist suffer with only the Colonel as company," joked Kowalski as he handed Jack a bottle of wine and Sam a stuffed elephant.

Daniel pulled a stuffed dog from behind his back and waved it at Jack.

"For me!" he said with a flourish. He looked over at Sam who just smiled and laughed.

Molly headed towards the stairs but Jack stopped her. "I'll get her," he said with a huge smile.

Once Jack went up the stairs Sam pointed to the monitor and motioned for everyone to be quiet and listen.

"Where's my Gracie girl?" he lightly sang.

Everyone's eyes lit up at his gentle words.

"Just wait," whispered Sam.

"Oh Gracie Bug it's time to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Everyone couldn't help but smile as they heard Jack approach the crib to reach in and pick her up. "Well hello my beautiful little angel," he cooed.

"Mamamamama," babbled Gracie.

"Mama?" laughed Jack. "Do I look like a gorgeous blond to you?"

At this everyone turned and looked at Sam who immediately blushed scarlet.

"Can you say Jack?" he asked Gracie.

"Baba!" she said excitedly.

"Again, my little angel, I am not a baba. Baba is downstairs," he said as he carried her over to the changing table. "Let's get this wet diaper off and put on the pretty dress that I bought you. Our Gracie girl needs to look her best to meet her SGC family."

They listened captivated as Jack continued to talk to the little girl. "Well, everyone except your Uncle Teal'c, they won't let him off base yet. But I am hoping that he will be able to come to your birthday party in a few months. I bet your Auntie Janet and your new cousin Cassie are going to spoil you rotten. Auntie Janet is the base doctor. She's pretty cool when she's not shining that little light into my eyes." Gracie giggled when Jack tickled her tummy. "That and let me warn you now, never try and sneak out of the infirmary, I haven't been dressed down that badly since basic. She may be small but she's scary. Cassie is adopted too ya know. She's not from around here but I bet it is universal for little girls to love to play with babies. I am sure once she is old enough she can babysit you to give Nana Molly and your Mom a little break."

"Mamamama," babbled Gracie.

"Mama is downstairs with everyone else Gracie Bug," he said as he tried to fit the dress over her head. "I should have let her try and put this on you because I am not doing a very good job am I?"

He laughed when Gracie blew bubbles at him. "Do you know who else is down there waiting to meet you? Your Uncle Danny and your Uncle Charlie, and I can't wait to watch you wrap them around your little finger. Well," he said as he lifted her up to examine her, "I may not have done as good a job as your mother or Nana Molly but for an old soldier I did ok."

Everyone scattered when the heard Jack leave the nursery. Sam reached over and nonchalantly turned off the baby monitor.

Jack was all smiles when he got to the bottom of the stairs with Gracie in his arms. "Say hello Gracie," he said as he turned her to face everyone.

"Mama," she called when she saw Sam.

"Hello baby girl," said Sam with a wave. She would have gotten up but she was extremely comfortable and she enjoyed watching Jack with her daughter.

"Mama!"

Jack walked over to the sofa and handed Grace to Sam who immediately gave her a big sloppy kiss and then a bottle. Everyone watched happily as the little girl sat in her mother's lap and looked around. It certainly wasn't lost on anyone how comfortable Jack looked sitting next to Sam, especially with his arm around her.

"Sam she is just beautiful," said Janet as she sat across from them.

"Can I help feed her?" asked Cassie nervously.

Sam looked at Cassie and smiled, "Why don't you sit next to her at dinner and you can feed her then?"

"Really?" Cassie said with a big smile. "I've never fed a baby before."

"Just don't taste any of it," warned Jack. "Baby food is an acquired taste and why anyone would mix pears and peas is beyond me."

"I promise to be real careful Auntie Sam," said the little girl with a big smile.

"When Gracie is done with her bottle if you sit in the big armchair I will let you hold her for a while. But you have to be very careful because she can be a bit squirmy."

Cassie's eye lit up and she looked over at her adopted mother.

"That sound real exciting Cassie," said Janet. "I bet she would also love it if you sat on the floor with her and played with her toys."

Cassie looked over to the basket of strange earth toys. She had never seen anything like them before. Some of them even looked like they might be fun. She nodded her head enthusiastically and then sat in the big overstuffed armchair and waited for her turn to hold her new "cousin." Earth families were very strange. You were somehow related to people not in your family line. But to her that was just fine. Her family back on Hanka had not been this big and now she had all kinds of aunts, uncles, cousins and a Grandpa George.

"I adopted Grace Elizabeth the day she was born," said Sam to everyone in the room. "Her mother was Elizabeth Grace my foster sister and very best friend. She died from a heart condition six months ago."

"Sam," said Daniel as he smiled fondly at her. "If you need any help at all please don't hesitate to ask. I am sure I speak for all of us when I tell you that you we are at your disposal."

"Thank you Daniel," said Sam with a watery smile. "Before Grace was born Lizzie and I hired Molly. She's been a lifesaver. But I am sure glad all of you want to help. I never thought Gracie would have such a big family."

Jack got up when Molly came into the room with a big tray. He took it from her and put it on the coffee table, "Everyone," he said as he put his arm around the spry older woman, "I would like you to meet the best nanny and housekeeper ever put on Earth, retired Army Nurse Molly Winterbourne."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," she said with a bright smile, "Sam has told me so much about you. She and Grace are very lucky to have such great friends."

Everyone said their hello's and dug right into the tray of breads that Molly had made.

"Oh my God!" sighed Charlie, "I think I have gone to bread heaven."

Jack leaned over and held his hands out for Grace to grab. Soon she was tucked into his arms gnawing and on his thumb. "You have not lived until you have eaten Molly's meatloaf and roasted potatoes."

"Do you even eat dinner on the base anymore?" asked Daniel.

Jack tried to look guilty but he just couldn't, "Why would I subject myself to the cafeteria when I can invite myself over to dinner every night and eat like a king."

"Oh don't you even listen to him," scolded Molly. "The colonel has an open invitation any time he likes. I love to cook and he takes great care of Samantha and Grace."

"I'm the lucky one," he said as he winked at Sam, "I get to have dinner with three gorgeous blonds every night."

They all laughed at Jack being a flirt but they could tell that he was sincere. There was happiness in his eyes that no one had seen in years.

Jack looked over and noticed Cassie patiently waiting in the overstuffed armchair. He stood up and walked over to her. "Now just remember she's very wiggly and she may grab your hair so put it behind you if you don't want it pulled."

Cassie did as instructed and then opened her arms. Grace was lighter than she thought she would be and she smelled very pretty.

"Nothing beats that new baby smell," laughed Jack.

"Baba," said Gracie as she looked up at Jack and reached out her hands for him to take her back.

"Is that what babies call their daddy?" asked Cassie innocently.

There was a collective gasp and a few soft chuckles.

"What?" asked a very nervous Jack. "No, no," he tried to get out, "It's just what she calls me."

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He knew what they were all thinking and it was too early in his and Sam's relationship to even fantasize about that.

"So Jack," asked Charlie with a smart ass chuckle, "Are you looking forward to the hockey season?"

There was a pregnant pause and then everyone started talking at once to break the tension.

Dinner was a huge success with everyone raving about Molly's cooking. She had made roast chicken with carrots and homemade stuffing and cranberry sauce.

Cassie loved feeding Grace and got excited when everyone agreed that one day she would make a great "babysitter" whatever that was.

When the pie came out Molly was praised as the world's best cook with Daniel and Chuck promising to do any form of manual labor as long as they could get invited to dinner again.

T.B.C.

Short for me I know. But I wanted to get something out in appreciated to all the reviews and followers and favorites. More fun to come!


	7. YMCA

I am trying a new tactic of sorts. I have decided to post shorter chapters more often. This one is very fluffy so I hope you enjoy it. I am a bit discouraged after reading a fellow writers opening about how fluff pieces are not real writing because they lack characterization and such. But I like to think that if I helped bring a smile to someone's face I did my good deed for the day. I write for pleasure and escape, I have enough drama in my life... namely my 13-year-old daughter who is doing a good job trying to put me in a "home." I am a grown adult and I can shower, get ready for work and make both our lunches in 30 minutes... and somehow I am still at the bottom of our stairs yelling up to her the get in the car? God give me strength not to kill this child. Luckily my 10-year-old son could care less what he wears as long as it's comfortable.

Any who... ENJOY!

Somehow even with her broken ankle Jack convinced Sam to go on an actual date. He took her to a local pizza joint and then to a movie where he promptly put her feet up in his lap so that her ankle didn't start to ache.

He had said that he felt like he was cheating having never taken her out and they were already acting like a couple. He drove Sam back and forth to work when possible, carried her bags around like a high school-er and ate almost every meal with her. Well when he was on Earth at least. They didn't count the days he was off planet.

Jack didn't even want to think about if the guys found out how sappy he acted when he came home. It was like he had been gone for weeks he had missed them so much. If Sam was on base when he returned she would meet him at the door to the gate room and walked with him to the infirmary. With after-hours returns Jack would fidget though his post mission physical until he could rush over to Sam's house for a proper welcome home with his favorite girls and Molly always had something ready to welcome him home from his "out of town" missions.

So life for Jack and Sam settled into a happy routine and their relationship was progressing nicely. Not wanting to rush things too fast they had developed making out and foreplay into an art form. The crafty Mrs. Winterbourne practically gave them an engraved invitation when she took Grace out for their five-mile walks after dinner each night. They were lucky enough that the YMCA was just around the corner and had a beautiful indoor track.

The new couple made sure to make good use of the two hours Molly and Grace were gone each evening.

They went on dates, took Grace out to the park and even to mommy and me swim lessons. Of course now that Sam had a cast on her ankle Molly had taken Grace into the water. Somehow she had convinced Jack to take her place and she and Sam had a grand time watching the two sing songs and splash with the other parents. Sam was thrilled to see Jack in a swim suit, and much to her displeasure so did some of the other women at the pool. At forty-one Jack O'Neill was in better shape than most twenty-five year olds and Sam's pulse couldn't help but race a bit at the sight of him. She even caught Molly appreciating the view.

"Sam dear I may be in my 50's but I am not dead and you my dear have caught yourself one fine man."

"Molly!" blushed Sam.

"Oh, please," she teased, "I am certainly not the only one who's noticed. If I were you I would make a big show of helping Gracie out of the pool and plant one right on your handsome colonel."

Sam just eyed Molly and smiled. She had noticed several women in the pool adjusting their hair and batting their eyelashes a few too many times. Molly was right Jack was incredibly handsome and too damn sexy for his own good.

As she watched she couldn't help but think about them. She was happy with their relationship but was still scared about what it all meant. She hadn't been in a relationship in a few years and even it was only casual. Now she had a child to think about and even though Grace would never remember it if she and Jack didn't last she didn't want to set a precedent. Was she wrong for letting Jack get so close to her daughter? Sam knew she felt strongly for him, but was it enough? She was not someone who believed in love at first sight, but anything was possible right?

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt Molly nudge her. Jack was at the edge of the pool trying to exit while a woman was chatting his ear off and ever so lightly touching his bicep.

That would not do.

Sam meant to get up and stroll over there and do as Molly said. Her only problem was that she had forgotten that she had a cumbersome cast on her ankle and she stumbled.

In the time it took her to trip over her weighted down appendage and grapple for the side of the bench Jack had jumped out of the pool with Grace in one arm and rushed over to her. He handed Grace to Molly and helped Sam to her feet.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?" he asked gently. "You need to be careful with that first step, it's a doozy."

Sam thought she would be embarrassed for being a klutz, but all she could focus on was the very wet and very sexy colonel with his bulging muscular arms around her. There was just so much skin! She knew the pool area was warm but now it seemed downright sweltering.

"I'm ok," she managed. "I was going to help you get Grace out of the water but I guess I should have just kept my seat."

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead, "That was very sweet of you and I would have appreciated the rescue from miss touchy feely back there, but you do still have a broken ankle. I'm the one here to help you remember?"

Sam looked up at him through thick lashes, "Is that the only reason you hang around so much? To help me with Grace."

He looked shocked for a minute but then realized that she was probably feeling a bit helpless and needed some reassurance. "Well Molly is a fantastic cook," he teased.

Sam couldn't help the pout that escaped and was about to protest when the dripping colonel pulled her closer and softly kissed her lips. "It might also have to do something with the fact that I am head over heels for you."

Sam was glad he was holding her because her knees were no longer working.

Jack kissed her again and turned to Molly and Grace.

"Baba," called the little girl as she reached out towards him.

She had called him that for weeks now and he was getting used to it. He reached over and scooped up the little girl with the wet curls and ruffled pink polka dot bathing suit.

"Why don't you go get our little mermaid changed while I get in some laps." He rubbed his flat firm stomach and gave it a slap, "Molly's cooking is too good and pretty soon I'm not going to fit into my fatigues." He handed Grace back to Sam and then kissed them both.

Both women watched him walk towards the lap pool. Molly laughed and nudged Sam, "You my dear are one lucky lady."

"Yah, sure you betcha," she sighed as she watched her handsome colonel bend over to test the water.

T.B.C.


	8. Watching the Solar System Spin

WOW! Was I having a bad morning when I posted that last chapter… Sorry about that. I am not a woe is me kind of person so that was very uncharacteristic of me. I promise not to let it happen again. I guess a combination of snooty writers and 13-year-old daughters bring out the worst in me.

I love my daughter she has an amazing sense of humor and is a talented writer… chip off the old block! Just kidding! But being 13 has turned her into someone who has no idea what a clock is for and why the world just won't wait for her to sit and stare blankly at her closet waiting for clothes to jump out and put themselves on her body! I kid you not…

Back to all things Sam and Jack: After such a fun chapter I hate to do this to you, but it had to be done. Of course it's in my "style" so it is not completely depressing.

NOTE: I am DESPERATE for a Beta! I am up to over 94 typed pages that need to be read by someone other than myself about a million times. Some things are no longer funny when you've read it 10 times so can someone please extend a helping hand. You will get a major preview to everything that is going to happen and all I need you to do is highlight a few mistakes. I can't offer money or fame but I will give you my undying gratitude and a big thank you at the beginning of each chapter.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

A week later on Monday morning Jack arrived at 6:30 am as usual but instead of his normal wise cracking disposition he was solemn and pushed his food around his plate.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Sam.

"This normally isn't a good week for me," he said and then quickly looked back down at his plate. He had prepared for this. He knew that once she saw his face this morning she would know something was wrong. He had debated calling and telling her that he couldn't make it but he knew that they needed to talk about this. It was his giant purple elephant in the middle of the room and if he kept it from her and someone on that base said something it would instill some doubt in her mind about their budding relationship. No matter how it pained him to talk about it, he was not screwing this up. Sam was worth it.

Sam pushed herself up from the table and hobbled over to Jack. "Come on," she said as she tugged on his hands and led him into the living room to sit on the sofa.

"Can we talk about it?" she asked. Really she wasn't giving him any choice because she knew he needed this. He had helped her through so much already and she wanted to do the same for him. She knew that if he talked about whatever it was he would feel better.

"I never told you why I got divorced," he said and then grabbed her hands so that he had something to fiddle with.

Sam got very nervous. Was this regarding Sarah? Was she back in town? Was he that upset that they were divorced that he grew depressed at its anniversary?

"Slow down Sam," said Jack with a sorrowful chuckle. "I can see your brain starting to spin out of control. It's not what you think."

She nodded her head and relaxed a bit.

"Sara and I got married when we were twenty. We thought she was pregnant and I was being shipped out to the Middle East."

Sam just nodded in encouragement.

"She wasn't pregnant but I was never home and so divorce seemed foolish and eventually we had Charlie. He's named after Chuck Kowalski."

"Charlie's a good name," she said quietly.

He tried to smile but it was no use so he plugged on. "I was still never home and I missed most of Charlie's life from birth to age five. Finally I was stationed closer to home and I was around more often. Charlie and I got along great. He was a really great kid. He loved hockey, baseball, fishing and about anything I said I liked. Sarah and I got along fine but we both knew that it was Charlie keeping us together." He took some deep breaths and blinked a few times. The next part was the hardest and he hadn't spoken to anyone about it in a very long time. No matter how hard McKenzie tried to get him on his sofa.

"When Charlie was ten it was a really great year. I had been given some down time and was home for months at a time. I loved being home with him and we had a great time going to the lake whenever we could." Jack stopped again for a minute and then continued.

Sam slid closer and wrapped her arms around him when she saw his hands begin to shake. He was now talking quietly into her hair but she had no trouble hearing him.

"I was outside working in the yard when I heard the gun go off." He knew he couldn't look up at Sam. Tears were already falling from his eyes and he knew that if he saw her crying he would lose it.

"Charlie had guessed the combination on my personal gun safe. He didn't suffer and he was gone before the paramedics arrived. It will be ten years on Wednesday."

"Jack," she said softly as she squeezed him tighter.

"I know," he said. "I know."

They sat there for a few more minutes until Jack sniffled and then sat upright.

"Thank you for telling me," she said with a sad smile.

"I blame myself every day," he said grimly. "I should have changed the combination when he got old enough to figure it out but I didn't and there is nothing I can do about it now."

Sam just smiled at him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You know I haven't cried this much in years," he said as macho as he could manage.

"Life sucks sometimes," she said simply.

Molly peeked her head out the kitchen door. She had known they were going to talk about something serious so she stayed out of the way. But she had just heard Gracie and needed to go upstairs. She was grateful that they were now smiling at each other, though she could see that their eyes were a bit puffy.

"I need to run upstairs and get Gracie," she said hoping that she wasn't disturbing anything.

"I'll get her," said Jack as he stood up. "I could use a good morning hug from my favorite girl."

Sam reached up and gave his backside a swat, "I thought I was your favorite."

"Oh, you are!" he exaggerated as he winked at Molly and jogged up the stairs.

That night Jack put Gracie to bed. As per usual Molly and Sam sat and had tea while they ever so slightly eased dropped over the baby monitor. They couldn't help it. After the first time they just sort of kept doing it. It was often times very touching but equal times hilarious.

He would come downstairs and join them and notice their faces still crinkled in laughter. How they got by with just telling him that they were telling each other funny things that Grace had done was a mystery.

Jack turned down all the lights and turned on the solar system mobile. This was one of his favorite times, just the two of them rocking in her glider and watching the solar system slowly turn. They both loved to watch the dimly lit plants and stars rotate around the ceiling.

"Hey Gracie you all ready for bed?" he asked softly.

The little girl looked down at her pajamas and back up at her Baba and then nodded causing her little blond curls to bob all around giving the allusion of a halo.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her antics, "Well good."

He continued to rock enjoying the comfort it brought both of them. "Did I ever tell you about my little boy?" he asked while adjusting her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She automatically tucked her arms underneath and snuggled in close.

"His name was Charlie and he was a great kid and he would have loved having you to play with all the time. He was fun, loved to fish and play sports and climb trees, anything outside no matter the weather. He played video games but only if he couldn't go outside. This one time we were at the cabin and…" His soft voice and rocking had lulled Gracie to sleep but he continued. It felt good just to talk about Charlie again and Gracie was excellent company.

Even when he had finished talking he continued to rock with her. She had helped him find peace and maybe just a little bit of forgiveness.

He dropped a kiss on her warm cheek and ran his fingers though her silky blond curls.

"I love you Gracie Bug," he whispered. "Thanks for showing me that I deserve a second chance."

He gently laid her down, covered her with her blanket and put Bobo the stuffed dog next to her.

When he got downstairs he found Sam sitting in front of a cold cup of tea wiping at her eyes.

"Listening again," he said with a wry smile.

"Oh, I am so …" she started.

"I'm glad," he said as he pulled her up and into his arms.

She looked up at him through moist lashes amazed at how wonderful the man before her was and how lucky they were to have found each other. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and gently kissed his lips."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her to question why.

"Just thank you," she said with a small laugh and then pulled him back for a more heartfelt kiss. "Molly's gone to bed," she whispered against his ear and then gave it a nibble so she could feel him shiver.

"Want to hobble over to the sofa," he teased.

She shook her head and then somehow wrapped the leg with the cast around his hip and hopped up with the other knowing he could easily carry her, cast and all.

"So spoiled," he teased as he used one hand to grasp under her bottom and the other to support her cast.

"You're completely to blame," she mumbled against his neck as she showered it with kisses.

"Guilty as charged," he smirked as he helped her gently untangle her legs and then pulled her so she straddled his lap as he sat down.

"When is the Barney cast coming off," he asked as he skirted his fingers up and down her sides and around her back going lower with each pass.

"Ouch," he said as she pinched him.

"Two more weeks so get creative fly boy," she said with a smirk. She was not going to let him seduce her into bed with a "Barney" cast on her ankle. No matter how desperately she wanted him to.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

T.B.C


	9. Pen Light Trees

I am thrilled with the response to my request for a beta. I was away all weekend so I am just now getting back to all things fanfiction and am hoping to set things up soon. So this chapter is still unbetad.

Thank you to all the reviews. I wish I could pm all of you but unfortunately I just can't manage that right now.

Regarding the time frame of this story: As an AU I have chosen to completely take it out of the Stargate time line. I just don't have the knowledge or the time to research and do it justice. I did keep the 16 year age difference between Jack and Sam because I like that dynamic. But you will soon find out that I like to play with that as well... I will be utilizing some episode story lines because I loved them so much, but these too will be out of order and used to suit my needs. I am sorry to those of you this might upset so I figured I would give you a fair warning now.

To Clarify a few points: (Yes... I went back and noticed that it is a bit foggy so here is my best explanation)

1. This takes place now, so my characters will have smartphones, tablets and so on.

2. In the first paragraph of the story Sam is 23ish. She graduated High School at the age of 14 and went straight to Harvard and graduated at 17. She is a genius...so I took a few liberties. My thought is she was recruited by the Air Force after she and Lizzie traveled around Europe.

3. Sam does 5 years in the Air Force... as a combat pilot and then research at Area 51. Lizzie calls her at the end of the 5 years. When Sam joins Stargate she is 25ish, Jack is 41 and Grace is 9 months old.

I hope this helps. I try and keep timelines vague because they can be very troublesome. So please don't be upset with me if I flub something up. All I ask is that you enjoy this for what it is: a very very AU utilizing SG characters for my own plot. Most of it is my own but of course so many stories have been written that it is hard not to rub against others out there. If you recognize something please understand that it not my intention to plagiarize anyone's work.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Jack sat at the desk that most people thought he never used and continued to bounce his 'Superball' off the wall. He was in a quandary and if he didn't come to peace with it soon his friends were going to kill him.

He and Sam were two extremely frustrated individuals.

They had talked about moving their relationship to the next level but Sam refused to try and look sexy in a silk teddy and a bright purple ankle cast. She was getting her cast off next week and would be wearing a brace for several months.

But there was only so much foreplay a couple could enjoy before not being able to have more. They were both getting impatient. Correction, she was getting impatient, he was ready to bang his head against a wall.

They just had to make it through one more week without tearing each other's clothes off in the middle of the SGC. They had tried to just 'sleep' with each other only once. Then they agreed that Jack needed to sleep in the guest room. They could sleep together on the sofa no problem. They just couldn't be in a bed together, it was too tempting.

He was trying hard not to be cranky. He didn't want people to start guessing why he was upset. Last thing he needed was another black mark on his record for decking someone outside H2H training.

He tossed his ball into the basket with the others, picked up his yo-yo and headed towards Danny's office. Maybe he could blow off some steam stirring up Space Monkey for a while. If not Charlie was always good for some mischief. They hadn't hidden all of Janet's pen lights in months.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

The next morning Sam was greeted by a very pissed off Janet.

"Sam," she said as she tapped her foot trying to keep her cool. "Over the past few months we have really gotten to know each other and I consider you a good friend."

"I hear a BUT coming on," said Sam trying to keep a straight face. A riled up Janet was kind of funny. She was like the Napoleon of the SGC.

"But if you don't go kill your boyfriend I will!" she fumed. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Thank you," she said politely, "I feel much better."

Sam was trying hard not to chuckle. She had heard of Jack and Janet's little confrontations, they were legendary. "What did he do?" she asked trying to remain serious.

Janet handed Sam her tablet and swiped to the picture. Someone had pirated an IV pole and somehow strung up all the pen lights to make it look like a Christmas tree.

Sam couldn't help the muffled laughter that escaped. "That's…" she tried. "I am really sorry Janet." She said trying her hardest to seem sincere.

"He's been so good lately," whined Janet. "Ever since you two got together he has hardly broken anything and both my penlights and my tongue depressors have been safe. You've saved the government thousands of dollars," she teased.

"Come on," said Sam, "I will help you take it apart."

"I wish," said Janet with a trace of laughter to her voice. "The nurses want to keep it. They're leaving it out for a few days and then want to put it into storage for Christmas."

Now Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I'll talk to him," she got out.

"It's not funny," said Janet who then burst out laughing. "I had to practically pinch myself to keep from laughing in front of my nurses!" she said through ragged breaths. "Jack O'Neill may be the best officer on this base and I will admit he is quite handsome, but he has been a pain in my ass since day one!"

"I know," laughed Sam. "But he's my sexy pain in the ass and I think I'll keep him."

Jack was just outside the door ready to walk in when he heard Janet fussing about him. He couldn't help but smile when Sam called him her sexy pain in the ass. He would take that title any day of the week. He put on his best cocky grin and strolled into Sam's lab.

"Speak of the devil," said Janet as she immediately sobered. "You are very brave to be coming in here with me in the room."

"We are not in the infirmary, therefore I am safe from both penlights and big needles," he said with a smirk as he sat down on his favorite stool and picked up the puzzle book he had left there. Sam thought she was being cute by switching his Simpson's crossword book for a MENSA one. Little did she know that Simpson's characters and NHL team names still fit in those little boxes.

Jack looked up and jumped when he saw Janet directly in front of him. Damn she was sneaky.

"Yes," she said evilly, "But instead of letting one of the nurses do your post mission physical, I may just have to do it myself and God knows what kind of vaccinations you might need."

To her delight Jack's eyes went wide and before he could respond she turned and faced Sam. "We're still on for a girl's night out this weekend?" she asked. "Cassie is beside herself knowing that she gets to sleep over and help Molly take care of Gracie. She's been reading all kinds of babysitting books and wants to take the Red Cross course so that she will be qualified when you need her again."

"She doesn't have to," said Sam.

"Oh please don't tell her that," pleaded Janet. "This is one of the first things she has taken on by herself. She was so traumatized by that horrific experience on Hanka that we went through a very tough period. She needs this to help her adjust and it is making her very happy."

"Well, than how can I refuse," replied Sam. "Molly does like to go and get her hair and nails done. Maybe Cassie could watch her for me while I do work around the house on Saturdays. I'll even pay her $5.00 an hour."

"You are an excellent auntie," said Janet with a smile then turned and glared at Jack before heading back to her infirmary.

When she shut the door Jack reached over and pulled Sam so her back was to him and she was practically sitting his lap. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said with a sly grin as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him and then peeled his hands from her hips, "You were a very bad boy," she playfully scolded.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," he murmured against her neck as he placed his hands back on her hips and started to trail kisses under her ear where he knew he could get her attention.

"Jack," she sighed and then swatted at his hands and pulled away. "We are on base," she warned.

"You took out the cameras and my Nintendo DSI XL with that EMP blast the other day."

She peeled his hands off her waist this time, "I will fix your Nintendo and if you behave I will even install that battery I talked about," she said as she moved back to one of her lab tables and started to type.

His eyes lit up, "The forever one so I can take it off world?"

"The very one," she smiled at his childish antics. "If and only if," she warned, "You can keep your hands to yourself on base and you stay out of Janet's way."

"Hey, in my defense I am only like this when I know it is absolutely safe. I would never grope you in public," he said with pride.

She glared at him again.

"OK, that kiss in the gate room was a complete accident. How was I to know that you would fix the time loop that day?"

"That wasn't just a kiss Jack," she fumed. "You had me pinned against the wall with your hands on my ass! I couldn't look at Uncle George for a week without turning red! He told my dad!"

"Oh shit he did," he said now a bit sorry that he had gotten so carried away.

"Yes he did and the General can't wait to meet you so that he can smack you off the back of the head and dress you down a few notches.

Jack knew this argument. They had gone through it after it happened a week ago. He blamed his comfort level with her on the whole incident. He had four more months of getting to know her, which also explained his extreme frustration. In her world they had been dating for almost three months and she had no problem waiting another week to get her cast off.

Add four months to his timeline and it was no wonder he was a tad cranky.

While in the time loop Sam was all for making out in the supply closet, but she still had a cast on her ankle so the same rules applied.

Irony sucked.

It was like looking at an all you can eat buffet with your absolutely favorite food and getting smacked each time you try and take a bite. Yes, he knew very well that Sam had a mean right hook. He got smacked more times than he could count.

"When are you getting your cast off?" he asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Did you do that to Janet because you are sexually frustrated," she said in disbelief.

"Honey," he pleaded, "It's been seven months for me thanks to that horrible Groundhog Day experience. I am trying real hard to be patient." He then mumbled, "Hard being the operative word."

She glared at him.

"I mean, I know it's only been just under three for you and I completely agree about the whole comfort thing. Even though I think you are still incredibly sexy, even with the Barney cast."

He had to duck to avoid being hit by a flying shoe. He is lucky he has fast reflexes because her Dansko work clog would have given him a concussion. The woman had incredible aim. Maybe he could get her onto the firing range? He couldn't help the dirty thoughts that came to mind at the words 'firing range.' He really was a sick old bastard.

He looked over at his hot girlfriend who was still glaring at him.

Oh, but he was a very lucky sick old bastard. He really should put the florist on speed dial.

He retrieved her shoe and then motioned for her to sit so he could help her put it back on. When she put her foot up in his lap he massaged her ankle, "Sam honey, you know how sorry I am about that. I mean I am totally not sorry about kissing you, because that was the highlight of my day." He felt encouraged when she smiled. "But I made a poor judgment call and I will apologize to your father when he comes to Gracie's birthday."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck.

"Besides, the General would never hit the man holding his precious granddaughter," at her grimace he held his hands up. "I was just kidding."

"You are so… UGH!" she laughed in frustration.

"Your life would be incredibly boring without me," he smirked.

Sam leaned her head against his strong shoulder, "You have your good points," she teased as she snaked her hand down and squeezed his six.

"Why Dr. Carter," he exclaimed.

T.B.C.


	10. Three little words

Jack was whistling as he strolled down the hallway towards his meeting with General Hammond when the emergency claxons went off. He double timed it to the gate room to meet up with his team. An hour later he had kissed Sam goodbye and was making his way up the ramp to the gate. One of the teams was having trouble off world and needed SG-1 as back up.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

One week into the mission and things went from bad to worse. The gate had shut down and they were unable to communicate with any off-world teams. Sam was working around the clock to get it fixed but it seemed as though she was no closer to a solution.

Her only highlight was when Janet had pulled her into the infirmary and she had sat there with her laptop working while Janet removed her cast and fitted her with a small ankle brace.

Janet had forced her to take a two-hour nap and she hated stopping her work. It gave her time to miss Gracie, who she hadn't seen in four days, and Jack, who she hadn't seen in over a week. She wanted them both with her snuggled on the sofa watching some ridiculous Disney movie that Jack insisted Grace had to watch so that she experienced a 'normal' childhood. As far as Jack was concerned she was going to play in the mud and go fishing and get into all kinds of mischief with him. Just because her mother was the smartest person on the planet it didn't mean she was going to recite the times table for fun.

By the end of the second week Sam was walking almost normally, had gone home a few times to see Grace, slept in two-hour intervals and took breaks for physical therapy and the occasional meal. She was so close she could feel it. She had gotten telemetry working and almost cried that night when Jack was able to check in. He was a little banged up and looking forward to coming home.

Finally on day 19 Sam got the gate up and running. She hadn't slept in two days and desperately needed a shower but there was no way in hell she was moving from her spot in the control room until she saw Jack O'Neill walk through that puddle. As senior officer he would wait for everyone to get home safely before he went through. Finally she watched Daniel, Teal'c and then Chuck stumble through. She held her breath as she watched the love of her life limp down the ramp and shake General Hammond's hand. Immediately he looked up for her and smiled. She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled radiantly back at him.

She knew everyone missed their families and there were a few people lucky enough to have a significant other who worked in the mountain. General Hammond had allowed them all to congregate in one of the large meeting rooms to welcome everyone home. Being a senior staff member had its privileges and so Sam carefully made her way down the spiral staircase to meet Jack by the door to the gate room.

She had been watching where she was putting each foot, so as not to fall, and was taken by surprise when she was lifted off the last step and embraced. She knew those arms that firm chest and that unforgettable Jack O'Neill scent. She relaxed into him but then tried to pull back, "Jack you're hurt!"

"Don't care," he mumbled against her neck and then pulled back to drop a small kiss on her lips. They both knew that no matter how long he had been gone they needed to save their desired reunion for a more private location. He was the base 2IC and she was the Civilian Director of R & D, rank had its privileges but this was one of its drawbacks.

"I've missed you so much," she mumbled trying to hold back her tears. She was completely exhausted and an emotional mess so she laughed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He reverently wiped them away, "I know I am in desperate need of a shower and Janet is going to want to poke at me for at least an hour or two, but before I get dragged off I need to tell you something."

Sam blinked a few times. She had a feeling what it was because she had been thinking about it since the gate went down twelve days ago.

He reached back up and gently took her face in his palms, "I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you."

Sam's tears were now falling freely. "I'm in love with you too."

They shared gentle kiss and then held each other, oblivious to the rest of the SGC and the small celebrations taking place around them.

T.B.C.


	11. Welcome Home Baba

Sam helped Jack to the infirmary where Janet practically frog marched him to a bed, scolding him for taking his sweet time to get there.

Several hours later he was showered and changed and strapped into the driver's seat of his truck with Sam sitting next to him, both anxious to get home. He and everyone else that had been stranded off world had been given four days downtime and he planned on spending every moment with his favorite girls.

Molly and Grace were waiting at the door for them. Grace was holding a little sign that said "WELCOME HOME BABA!"

As soon as she saw him she dropped it and reached out her hands, "BABA!" she cried.

Sam had to hold back a sob when she noticed that Jack's eyes were a bit red and watery.

"Hey Munchkin!" he said as he coughed back the tears. He took her in his arms and inhaled deeply. She still had that wonderful clean baby smell and something that was uniquely Gracie. He held her tightly for a few minutes in the hallway until she got restless.

"Baba, Baba, Baba," she said and laughed as she patted his cheeks with her chubby hands.

"Baba's home," he choked out. He gave her another kiss then handed her to Sam so that he could discretely wipe his eyes and pick up the bag he dropped.

Sam showered her little girl with kisses, though she had seen her just two days ago it had only been for a few minutes. The feeling of her little Gracie wrapping her tiny arms around her and putting her head down on her shoulder was like nothing else. How could she have ever possible lived without this.

"I made all your favorites," said Molly with a big smile. "I even made two pies and a huge batch of pumpkin chocolate chip cookies just for you. I have pies and cookies for the rest of your team as well. I even made Teal'c the mincemeat he loves so much."

"Molly," he said as he reached down and gave her a hug. "You spoil us all."

"You're my boys and it's my privilege," she said trying not to blush. "I expect all of them over Saturday evening for a big celebration dinner for your safe return and Gracie's birthday."

"Is that this weekend?" he asked in shock. He had lost track of time and hadn't realized that he had almost missed it.

"I've made all the arrangements and Janet and Cassie helped me get the invitations out.

"What if we hadn't made it back?" he asked sadly.

"We knew you would," she said confidently. "There was no way you were going to miss Gracie's birthday."

"Thank you," he said and then grabbed Sam's hand and led her and Gracie over to the sofa in the living room. Without another word he sat down and pulled them in next to him then grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Amazingly he found the Simpson's and relaxed back into the sofa. He wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them closer into his chest burying his face in Sam's sweet smelling hair.

Gracie lasted about half an hour and then wanted down so she could go play with her toys.

Jack and Sam drifted on and off to sleep over the next few hours. Molly would check on them and then eventually woke them for dinner.

Jack enjoyed his favorite meal and helped himself to a slice of each of the pies and half dozen pumpkin chocolate chip cookies.

After dinner he and Sam gave Grace her bath, put her in her pajamas and read her a few bedtime stories. He sat in the glider and rocked her till she fell asleep. He didn't want to let her go.

"Let's go to bed," whispered Sam.

Jack put Gracie in her crib and softly shut the door. He looked at Sam and pulled her to his chest, "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too," she replied and then kissed him deeply.

When they pulled back they were both smiling like idiots.

"Let's go to bed," she told him with a wicked smile.

"Really," he asked thinking it was too good to be true.

"Do you see a big purple Barney cast on my ankle?" she answered as she tugged him towards her bedroom.

"Nope," he said with a lecherous grin. "I see two fabulous legs that I have many evil plans for."

"Why Jack O'Neill, you're going to make me blush."

"I plan on doing so much more than that," he whispered in her ear as he continued to walk backwards and pull her along. "I have spent the past 19 days dreaming of what I could do to you once you got that cast off."

"I wonder whose imagination was more intense, yours or mine," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Do I get to see that teddy you talked about?" he asked.

"Not tonight," she said with a sly grin. "Why would I want to put more clothes on, when I all want to do is remove yours as fast as possible?"

Jack groaned and leaned his head back and it thumped the wall, "You're killing me Sam."

"I plan on making you beg for mercy several times tonight flyboy."

That was all he could take so he pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her till they had to break for air.

They barely made it into the bedroom and locked the door.

T.B.C

Another short chapter but hopefully the one some of you have been waiting for. I have rated this T and am unsure if it should go to M. Nothing is descriptive but I allude to a lot and there will be a lot of... we this is Sam and Jack and he is a virile 41 year old and Sam is 26 and at her 'peak'. I hope I don't offend anyone but I love writing Jack and Sam flirty scenes. He's the dream Alpha male. I have a lot more fun planned. I write in spurts of time and then go back and fill in so in my writing I am over a year in the future.

I don't like to beg for reviews and I would never threaten not posting because of a lack of reviews but I do enjoy receiving them and yes they do encourage me to post faster.


	12. What he missed the first time around

Hello All! I would like to give a big THANK YOU! to Katy my new and FABULOUS beta. She is a punctuation goddess!

Another medium length chapter. Enjoy!

: : : : : : : : : : : :

"Wow," Jack sighed as he looked over at the woman he was so in love with it scared him.

"Back at ya," she barely got out. Her heart was still racing, her skin was tingling and she was feeling a bit light headed. "You don't do anything half-way, do you?"

Jack couldn't help his smug expression, "Well..." He tried not to be unsure of himself, but she was 16 years younger and his worst fear had been that he wouldn't have been able to keep up with her. "Really?" he asked.

"Jack," she said in disbelief as she heard the doubt in his voice. She stretched her body to help the endorphins along and turned on her side to look at him. "I know you are probably obsessing over our age difference. But let me tell you something, with age comes wisdom and you, my love, are a very wise man."

"It was," he said, and then stopped.

He didn't know how to explain it. Sure he pulled out every move he had ever learned but it had still been different. It was like he was following her body, every one of her responses to his touch led him to another way to please her. He had never before felt so in tune with another person, like he knew every step to take.

"We just," he tried, but he couldn't put it into words.

He looked down and realized that he hadn't stopped touching her, and that she was thoroughly enjoying his attention. He couldn't help himself. It was like he needed to show her how he felt because he was too much of a putz to say it right. Sure he had told her that he loved her and he meant every word. They had repeated those words several times over the last hour, but he still felt it wasn't enough.

Sam couldn't help the moan that escaped as his magic fingers lightly traced over her hipbone. This man was going to be the death of her. She had never before fallen over the edge to the point where she thought she was going to pass out. She had thought that being younger she would easily have the advantage. Oh, how wrong she was. The man knew her body like the back of his hand and took her to the point where she was certain Molly could hear her even from her apartment over the garage. Luckily, Grace was a sound sleeper.

She arched her back as Jack's touch started making her heart race again. Determined to give as good as she was getting, she responded to his touch with a few of her own.

Whatever Jack had been trying to say was lost over the next while.

: : : :

The next morning, when Molly was getting the paper, she saw Jack's truck still in the driveway and couldn't help but grin. Maybe she would make Jack's favorite pumpkin spice chocolate chip pancakes with warm maple syrup and candied pecans. If she had time, she might even be able to whip up some of the cream cheese filling.

She continued to think over her menu for the day while she had her coffee and got Grace up. She made sure to turn the baby monitor off so she wouldn't wake the young couple.

"Good morning Grace Elizabeth," she sang.

"Nana up," she said with glee as she lifted her arms. She then looked around, "Mama, Baba?" she asked.

Molly couldn't help but smile. She knew Baba was Gracie's term for Daddy, but she would never voice it. They would figure it out soon enough.

She considered herself a great judge of character. She had loved Sam and Lizzie the moment she had met them. Jack O'Neill was proving himself to be more and more like her beloved Richard, her very own cowboy action hero. Like Sam and Jack, it had been love at first sight. She missed his wry humor and soft nature. He would have made a great father, but it just never happened. They had fostered over two dozen kids and she still kept in touch with many of them. She had been touched when most of them had attended the funeral, each saying a few words on how he had changed their life for the better. Many of their kids ended up going to college or the military. It had been Richard's personal goal to find each of them scholarships so that they could better their lives. They ranged from CFO's to stay at home mom's happily raising their own children.

"Mama, Baba," said Gracie as she crawled towards her door.

"I'm sorry Gracie," she said as she let the little girl grasp her fingers and helped her walk around a bit. "Mama and Baba are still sleeping. They've had a pretty tough few weeks and need their rest."

"Bobo!" she called as she looked around for her stuffed dog. It was still in her crib so she crawled over and pulled herself up and tried to pull him through the bars.

Molly released the latch to the door to the crib and helped Gracie crawl in, "I think it's going to be time soon to let you use the door on your crib so you can climb in and out on your own. I don't want you to trying to climb over the top." Molly loved the crib that Lizzie and Sam had chosen, one of the side walls had latches so that it split into a little door that you could leave open for them to climb in and out. It was like a doggie door for toddlers! Baby Tenda has been around since before she was born and she trusted their products, even these new strange ones.

"Come on Gracie, let's go make a big breakfast for Mama and Baba." She helped the little girl walk to the stairs, then watched carefully as she went down them backwards and on her stomach. She had to laugh thinking about how the Colonel got so nervous when she tried to do this. Sometimes he was such a mystery. He got so nervous with Gracie like he wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap. Even Sam, as a first time mom, wasn't as bad as he was. She could just imagine how nervous he would be with a newborn. She was certain that someday she was going to find out, and she couldn't wait.

: : : :

Sam awoke to the feeling of someone watching her. She would have been worried if that person wasn't currently naked and tracing gate symbols on her bare back.

"That's top secret information you know," she mumbled while she was still face down into her pillow.

"I promise, yours is the only naked body I have ever doodled them on," he whispered as he finished the address with the symbol for earth being traced on her left cheek. "You have an absolutely amazing…"

Sam looked up right before he could get his last word out, though she would have to give him points for alliteration.

"What!" he defended. "You do."

"Thank you. Though I can't wait to start running or at least walking on the treadmill again. I miss our evening runs."

Jack laughed, "You know the reason I started running right next you don't you?"

"I thought you liked my company."

"Well yes," he drew out. "But it was really so that I wasn't staring at your absolutely amazing…backside the entire time. You know how painful it is to run with a hard on?"

She turned completely over and rolled her eyes when he ogled her breasts. He was such a guy! "You are kidding me."

"Nope," he said with a pop at the end. "I've been complete mess since I first saw you in the briefing room."

"You're not serious," she said in disbelief. "I thought you hated me!"

"Just the opposite," he said as he slid down so he was eye level with her. "I hadn't been that attracted to someone in years and it scared me to death."

Just as they were about to kiss Jack caught a whiff of something. "I smell pancakes," he said excitedly.

"Really?" Sam cried in frustration as she flopped back down onto the bed.

"Sam, it's not that I don't totally want you right now because I sincerely do," he punctuated his sentiment with a fiery kiss, making her want more. "But I am forty-one years old and three times in as many hours is my limit for a twelve hour period. I need a few hours to recuperate."

The pout she sported was his undoing and he found himself going in for another kiss. Soon, he had her gripping the sheets and biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He may be forty-one, but he was an extremely lucky forty-one year old who wasn't a fool.

He should have known better. Sam was a scientist and lived to test hypotheses. He should not have been surprised when she joined him in the shower to test his theory on recuperation. Of course he had never been happier to have been proven wrong.

He was right about the pancakes. When they got to the kitchen, Grace was in her high chair, munching on Cheerios and drinking from her Sippy cup.

"Mama, Baba!" she yelled as she waved her cereal covered fist.

"Good morning munchkin," he said as he bent down to kiss her curly head.

"Mama," she said as she made a smacking sound with her lips.

Sam smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"O's?" she asked as she held up some cereal in her fingers.

Jack obediently opened his mouth and let her put them in. He grimaced at a soggy one and got up when she tried to offer him more. "No thanks Princess, I think I will save room for Nana's pancakes."

"Good morning Colonel, good morning Sam," called Molly from the stove. "I hope you are both hungry because I made your favorite pancakes."

"Is that cream cheese filling and warm maple syrup?" he asked as he popped of few of the candied pecans in his mouth.

"We have a lot to celebrate," she said with a wink and then turned back to the stove.

Jack and Sam looked at each other in complete shock. They hoped she was talking about Jack's welcome home and not their love making marathon last night and this morning.

"Dow," said Gracie breaking the silence.

Sam quickly wiped down and then unbuckled the squirming child.

As soon as her little feet hit the floor she grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep herself upright. She was just on the brink of walking and loved to 'cruise' the furniture. The closest thing in this case was her mother, so Sam let her grab her fingers and bounce around.

"I am starving!" exclaimed Jack as he sat at the table a few feet from Sam and Gracie.

"Well you certainly worked up an appetite," deadpanned Molly.

"MOLLY!" yelled Sam, turning beet red in embarrassment.

"What," she said with a sly grin, "The Colonel ate MRE's and God knows what else for nineteen days. The poor man is starved for good food."

"That too," mumbled Jack which earned him a glare from Sam. He couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Gracie must have found her laughing Baba very interesting because she let go from her mother's fingers and toddled her way over to him.

Jack immediately stopped laughing as he and Sam stared at each other. "Gracie just walked over to me," he said excitedly.

"She took her fist steps," said Sam happily. She scooped up her little girl, "Gracie you walked!"

Not knowing what the big deal was, and still wanting to sit on Baba's lap, Gracie squirmed in her mother's tight hug and reached out. "Baba!"

"She's definitely a Baba's girl," said Molly and turned back around to her pancakes on the griddle.

Jack couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. "I got to see Gracie's first steps," he said with pride.

T.B.C.


	13. Sexy Librarians

Oh Katy, what would I do without you! For those of you who were scratching their heads at what must have happened from the last chapter to the beginning of this one... well you can thank Katy the Beta Goddess... sometimes I am just not right in the head.

AND NOW...

Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting or following. It makes my day. I am so pleased that so many of you like this story and the fact that it is syrupy with of course a hint of heat.

Again, thank you to the beta goddess Katy for her sharp eye and fantastic ideas. You're the best!

A little more syrupy heat...

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Jack and Sam spent the day running around to different stores buying the things that Molly needed for the food, all the decorations, and their present to Gracie. They had decided on a stuffed rocking horse. It was from a trendy little shop in the mall, but Jack loved it and insisted on getting it for her. There was a pink one, but for some reason he insisted on the regular brown one that would be good for a either a boy or a girl.

While Sam was waiting in line at Starbucks, Jack disappeared for a few minutes. He returned with a big smile and a mysterious little bag.

"What did you do?" she asked innocently. "I thought we already agreed that you would only buy Gracie the horse. That was expensive enough."

Jack took a small box out of the bag and handed it to Sam. "This isn't for Gracie," he said with a mischievous smile.

Sam opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver rope bracelet with two bead charms. One was a silver heart the other was a mother and child. She was in shock. How could such a stoic military man purchase her such a romantic gift? "Jack it's beautiful," she said with a reverent sigh.

"We've been together for three months today," he gave her a goofy smile, "Well seven for me," he said as he took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around her wrist. "It's supposed to be a bit big so that it will fit when it's filled with charms."

Sam was trying not to become overwhelmed. It was so thoughtful of him to buy her this, especially because it seemed he had every intention of filling it. That alone was enough to melt her into putty. If he hadn't already gotten very lucky last night, and this morning, he would be very soon!

"It's the most thoughtful gift I have ever received," she gushed. She knew she sounded like a bad Hallmark commercial, but she could really care less at the moment.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a little pride and a lot of relief.

"I can't wait to show it to Molly and Janet!" she said as she admired it. She wanted to take a picture of it with her phone and text them, but she would wait until Jack wasn't around. She didn't want to seem like a complete nutcase.

"Oh," she realized, "I didn't get you anything!"

Jack gave her the sexiest grin she had ever seen, "Oh, yes you did," he said as he held her hand and lightly traced his fingers along the inside of her wrist making her toes curl.

Sam leaned over, gave him a sweet kiss, and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you sit here and enjoy your coffee and brownie while I go shopping for something a little extra special." She winked, "What's your favorite color?"

He looked her up and down like a man who knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. "Red," was the first word out of his mouth.

Sam gave him a sly grin. "Red it is."

::::::

Jack's gift was a huge success, and it was no surprise when they slept in a bit late on Saturday morning.

"We need to get up," she said against his bare chest.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled against her mop of messy blond hair.

"I am glad you liked your gift," she said with a dreamy voice, remembering their fantastic night.

"I loved the way it was so innocently naughty."

"What?" she laughed.

"When I first looked at it I thought, 'wow this is really classy.' It covered everything, but was still sheer and sexy. Then you came closer and I got a better look. That's when I noticed all the little bows that I got to untie and the scrap of fabric that passed for panties."

"You liked the bows?" she asked with a smirk. She knew very well that he liked them. His eyes practically rolled back into his head when she walked out of the bathroom. That little Victoria's Secret number had been worth every penny.

"Like I said, innocently naughty. It goes with your sexy librarian look."

"What!" she asked a bit louder than she intended.

"Doh!" he exclaimed.

"Is that how you think of me?" She asked, very amused by the guilty look on Jack's face. "As a sexy librarian."

"I had no idea I had such a thing for it but, yah it's pretty hot."

She thought he was finished but he continued, completely surprising her.

"I may have overheard a couple of guys call you that. I wanted to deck them, but we hadn't really started dating yet and they had no idea I was listening. Though I did think it was funny how the one guy told the other to watch what he said about you."

"Antarctica." She said with a laugh.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard things. It seems as though you have a reputation for making people miserable if they don't toe the line."

"The SGC is the best of the best. I hate slackers. We don't have room for them in our business when the fate of the planet is on the line. People think I'm a slacker because I carry my yoyo around and I hate my office, but they don't get it. When you work as hard as we do, it helps to throw a little levity in the mix. But as 2IC, you're damn straight I bust my ass on a daily basis."

"You don't have to convince me," she said seriously.

"I know," he said with a kiss. "It's just a pet peeve." So yah, I may have made sure someone did a six month rotation at the South Pole outpost. But trust me when I tell you, when he got back I saw an entirely different soldier who is now dedicated to his job."

"I know, Ferretti told me that's how you two become friends."

"He's a good guy. He just needed a little perspective." Wanting

Jack had noticed a look of disbelief cross her face when he talked about her being sexy. How could she not believe she was sexy, especially after last night's performance? He pulled her closer so that she was snug against his body. He tried to ignore the pang of arousal that shot through him. "Now where were we?" he asked as he traced his fingers up and down her breasts till they were deliciously firm peaks. "You don't believe you're sexy do you?"

Sam looked at him incredulously. "I'm kind of a geek Jack," she said quietly.

He stared at her in shock. "The hottest geek I know," he exclaimed.

"I know you think so. You're in love with me so of course you would say that."

"Hold the phone," he insisted as he pinned her beneath him. "Yes. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you and I am extremely grateful that someone as gorgeous as you even looked at me twice. But let me assure you that I am not the only one who thinks you're beautiful. When those two Marines were talking, I was more pissed about the one saying you had a great rack than the sexy librarian comment."

Jack almost laughed when Sam looked down at herself.

"Trust me, they're magnificent," he wiggled his eyebrows, "And that's not just because I have had the delight of getting to know them intimately."

"They really think that?" she asked still not completely believing him. "I mean it's easy to feel that way around you because you make me feel special, but I have never considered myself beautiful. I mean, I don't really wear make-up, and I wear comfortable shoes and a long lab coat every day. I barely get my hair in a decent ponytail."

"That is what makes you so beautiful. You don't need to slather on the make-up and you almost killed me in the gym the first time I saw you without your lab coat. That cute little tank top number is fantastically burned into my memory. You are one of those amazing people who is beautiful inside and out. You're the complete package. Those girls who obsess about their looks have nothing on you. Their beauty will fade, but you, my love, will always be a beautiful person."

She was speechless. When would this wonderful man stop surprising her? Between his romantic gift yesterday and this little soliloquy, she was surprised she hadn't already told him she would marry him and have his babies.

She shocked herself with that thought. Where had that come from? Wasn't she too young to want to get married?

Did she want to get married?

Yes, she wanted to marry Jack.

Did she want more children? Jack's children?

Yes, without a doubt.

She wanted him to be Gracie's father. She wanted Grace to be an O'Neill too.

Grace called him Baba, but she would never tell anyone that she knew what it meant. She and Grace had been reading a story and naming all the pictures. At a picture of a family, Sam pointed and said "Mommy," and Gracie got excited and pointed to Sam and said "Mama!" "Very good!" she pointed to herself and said "Mommy." Then she pointed to the picture and said Grandma and Gracie pointed to Molly and said "Nana!" Sam just shrugged and said "Yes Gracie, very good." Next was a man holding a little girl, so Sam pointed to him and said "Daddy."

Gracie looked around and questioned "Baba?" Sam looked for Jack, but then remembered that he was out running errands and would be back after lunch. "Baba will be home soon, Gracie." She looked down at the book and noticed Gracie pointing at the picture, "Baba!" she said and clapped. It hit Sam like a ton of bricks…

Jack just watched as Sam's brain went into overdrive. He would love to know what was going on in there, but it would probably be too confusing and give him a headache. After about a minute, he knew he had to stop her or she would work herself up and their relaxed morning in bed would be shot to hell.

He leaned over and took her lips with his in a sweet and gentle kiss. "Hey there, slow it down."

Sam blinked a few times. What had felt like minutes she was sure had been just seconds. She smiled at him, "Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away." How on earth had she gone from Jack thinking she was beautiful to Gracie calling him daddy? Sometimes her brain was a mystery to even her.

T.B.C.

As always reviews are appreciated and make the fingers fly on the keyboard!


	14. Baba me! Baba me!

Thank you Katy... you are a great beta!

So Jacob finally gets to meet Jack. Don't worry, the fun doesn't end with this chapter...

: : : : : : : : : : :

Saturday turned out bright and sunny which was great weather for a one year old's birthday party. The first 'party' was held at 1 pm and was specifically for the few little kids from the neighborhood and Gracie's playgroup.

They had balloons and silly party games with prizes and it ended with everyone getting their face painted.

After the hour long party, Gracie was put down for her nap. Jack, Sam and Molly cleaned up and then flopped down on the patio with a few beers.

"That was exhausting!" cried Sam as she put her aching ankle up on Jack's lap for him to rub.

"My favorite part was all the kids calling Jack Mr. Carter," laughed Molly.

Jack grimaced, "At least I finally got them calling me Colonel."

"They are just accustomed to calling me Dr. Carter, and you're my boyfriend so of course they would think to call you that. They are too young to know the difference."

"So when is the rental company coming?" asked Jack wanting to change the subject before he put his foot in his mouth, sending Sam running for the hills. He had to remind himself that it had still only been three months for her.

Sam looked at her watch, "1600, so that gives us about an hour."

"What time is the General arriving?" he asked.

"Uncle George is having a car pick him up from the airport at 4:00, so we should see him around 4:30."

"And the guests are arriving at 6:00 pm," said Molly "I still don't see why you are having this catered. I could have done all the cooking."

"Molly dear," said Sam with a big smile, "This is by no means a reflection on your amazing cooking skills. My waistline should be testament enough..."

Jack but in, "Not to mention Danny, Chuck and Teal'c volunteering to every chore imaginable just so you will cook for them."

Sam looked over at Jack with a hurt expression and yanked her ankle away.

"Doh," he exclaimed. "If I say something now you are still going to smack me so I am just going to say that I love you and hope for the best."

Sam put her foot back into his lap with a satisfied smirk, "Because it is still new, you are forgiven, but don't count on that getting you out of everything."

"Yes dear," he said sweetly with a big goofy grin.

At 4:30 pm on the dot, an official Air Force car pulled up in front of 100 Mountain View Circle. Jack was busy with the caterer so Sam got Gracie and went out front to meet the General.

"Sammie," he called as he stepped out of the car. He gave her a kiss and a hug hello and then turned to Gracie, "And who is this beauty here," he asked. "This can't be that tiny Grace Elizabeth I saw all those months ago."

"Say hello to your Grandpa, Gracie," said Sam. Gracie looked shy for a few moments but then suddenly recognized him from their Skype chats. "Papa?" she asked her mother while pointing at the man in the stiff uniform.

Jacob took his jacket off and draped it over his suitcase, "That's right Gracie, I'm your Papa."

She wiggled in Sam's arms to get down and then toddled over to him. He squatted down so that he was eye level and waited as Gracie looked him over. After a minute of further inspection she lifted her arms to him, "Papa up," she demanded.

"She looks so much like Lizzie," he said with a sigh and kissed Gracie on the forehead. "I'm really proud of you Sammie. You and Gracie both look happy and healthy and the house looks great. It's the perfect neighborhood to raise a family. Lizzie would have loved it."

"Thanks Dad," she said with a genuine smile. "We are all very happy."

She picked up his uniform jacket and took the handle of his suitcase. "Come on inside and get changed into something more comfortable. Jack is out back with the caterers."

"Oh, I think I'll keep the blues on until after I meet the boyfriend," he said with a mischievous smile as he put Gracie down in the living room.

"Dad," Sam sighed, "Don't you think we are a little bit past you intimidating my boyfriends?"

"Am I dead yet?" he asked in all seriousness.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Then no," he said as he put his jacket and his cover back on. "You stay here with Gracie. I'll be right back," he said with a wide smile. "This one is a full bird Colonel, so he may last more than a few minutes."

"I happen to be in love with this one so play nice," she shouted at him.

He turned and gave her an evil grin. "He needs to pass the test Princess. Then I might deem him worthy of being in love with you and my granddaughter."

He walked out onto the deck and spotted Jack right away. Immediately Jacob noticed the change in the Colonel's stance as he realized that someone had entered his space. Jacob could tell that even as the Colonel continued talking with the caterer he never took him out of his line of site.

Jacob smiled. He had been looking forward to this for weeks, "ATTEN HUT!" he bellowed and watched as Jack immediately snapped to attention probably mid-sentence with a very surprised caterer.

Jacob took his time walking out to where the Colonel stood, stiff as a board. When he got there, he walked around him looking him up and down as if to study him. He did this for several minutes and then stood there, just watching him. A man's character can be revealed during these first few minutes of inspection.

The General stood nose to nose with the Air Force Colonel, "Drop and give me 50 airman, double time."

This was his standard punishment for one of his daughter's boyfriends.

He watched as the Colonel fell stiff as a board, face first to the ground, and quickly began his pushups. He was half way done when Jacob heard the sound of little feet running towards them. He looked over to see Gracie coming at them as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was laughing and clapping, "Baba me!" she called as she ran towards them.

"Baba me, Baba me," she pleaded at Jack.

Jacob looked up at Sam who just smiled at him and waved him on. "You started it," she warned.

He watched in astonishment as Gracie approached the colonel and began to pat on his head, "Baba me, Baba me."

He had a feeling he knew what this was all about because he could remember Sam doing the very same thing. "Quarter time airman," he barked.

Immediately Jack switched, stopping half way each time he went up or down.

Of course Gracie took full advantage of this and climbed on top of the Colonels back and grabbed his shirt to hold on.

"Wee," she cried out, giggling.

Jacob watched as Gracie kicked her little feet to try and get Jack to go faster. "Baba, Baba!"

Sam and Molly were out on the deck watching the humorous scene. Jacob looked at his daughter for the answer to his obvious question.

"That's what she calls him," she answered. She wasn't worried about Jack because she had watched him do these very same pushups and planks with Gracie on his back more times than she could count. Of course Gracie was accustomed to getting her little way when it came to her favorite ride and the fact that Jack was still going slow was not making her happy. But Jack would never alter from an order given by a superior officer, no matter how loudly Gracie whined at him.

"Double time," called out the General, just because he wanted to see what Gracie did.

As Jack sped up his pushups, Gracie leaned over and grabbed on tighter to his neck and giggled.

"At ease airman," he barked out. He then watched as Jack reached behind his back to secure Gracie, hopped to his feet, then pulled the giggling little girl around to his front and began to tickle her. Jack easily swung her to one hip and then held out his hand to the General.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. General Carter it's a pleasure to meet you," he said confidently. "I take it you figured out that I am the one in love with your daughter."

"Yes, and she told me the feeling is mutual," he stiffly replied.

Jack looked up and winked at Sam, "And I am amazed by it every day," he said with a big smile as he lifted Grace into the air above his head to make her giggle even harder.

Jacob looked between the strapping Colonel and his only daughter and could see that what they shared was special. "Ok," he said with a sigh, "He passes for now."

He then turned and looked at Jack, "Just keep those fatigues handy."

"Yes Sir," said Jack with a crisp salute.

Jacob had missed lunch so he was thrilled when Molly surprised him with his favorite chicken salad and a cup of strong black coffee. "Molly you are a lifesaver," he said gratefully.

"I made that fresh this morning just for you," she said with a warm smile. "I would eat up before the team gets here," she chuckled. "I had forgotten how much young active men can eat."

"I hope they aren't taxing you too much Molly," he said seriously.

"Oh you hush," she scolded him. "You know very well how much I love to cook. It's a joy and a privilege to keep those men well fed when they come to visit. It's my way of showing some much needed appreciation."

As he sat and enjoyed his lunch, Jacob watched his daughter and her boyfriend. He knew all about Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill from his records and from his conversations with George. As part of the Homeworld Security team Jacob had been reading about Colonel O'Neill for years. He was even able to get ahold of some of the Special Forces info. He was a brilliant strategist and soldier, and though sometimes a bit unorthodox, he had a chest full of metal that rivaled even his. He already knew he was a man of integrity and a true patriot. What he didn't know was how he would treat his daughter.

As a father, his first thought was, 'is he good husband material?' The death of O'Neill's son and his immediate divorce was a mild concern. Not the accident, but why the couple had divorced so quickly. Then of course there was the screaming fact that he was 16 years her senior. Jack's only saving grace was that Sam had always been mature for her age and of course George filled him in on some of the Colonel's antics. Sam had always been so serious that she needed someone who knew how to have fun. Granted, she would never go for someone who she couldn't at least have an intelligent conversation with, but Jack's PhD and his "Modern Utilization of Historical Military Strategy" textbook and Academy course spoke for itself. The course was known as compellingly grueling and forced the student to think outside of the 'box' and had a simulation program to test students' theories. How could he not be impressed?

Jacob continued to watch Jack, Sam, and Grace as they went about getting ready for the party. The couple easily worked in tandem, getting things ready and corralling the active birthday girl.

By the end of his meal, he had decided that he was ok with this and would consider giving his blessing. The Colonel still had a few more tests to pass before that would happen.

T.B.C.

Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting!


	15. Do I know what WHAT means?

Sorry this took a while, life got in the way. I can't promise much the next few days because I am working on two Halloween costumes. My son is going to be the Creeper from Minecraft and my daughter is going to be a Christmas tree... with lights and presents. She's 13 and very creative. I love her originality - everyone else will be zombies... I love it that she likes being different.

Anyway... always big thanks to to the Beta Goddess Katy. I just sent her a few more chapters so she is busy making them look fabulous.

: : : : : : : : : :

Of course, with the majority of the guests being military, most people had arrived by 6:05 and Gracie was merrily being passed around from 'uncle to aunt' and playing with her 'cousins.'

Cassie had volunteered to watch the active toddler so that her parents and nanny could enjoy the party. She liked being around her new family and was enjoying as much attention as the birthday girl.

Earth birthdays are celebrated much differently than they were on Hanka where it was just a small celebration with your immediate family. Here they had places like 'Sweet and Sassy' where she and her friends from school could have manicures, get their hair done with sparkles, and ride in a pink limousine. She couldn't believe it when her new mother took her there to make the reservation and check the place out. She had left with glitter pink nail polish and pierced ears. They had decided on the pajama party and a ride in the big pink car. She couldn't wait to give all the girls from her class the invitations. Auntie Sam was going to come and help out, but Gracie was still too young for such a big girl party so she would stay home with Molly and Uncle Jack.

He was by far her favorite uncle, and not just because he gave her a dog. She loved Comet, and she especially loved it when Uncle Jack took them to the doggy park to run around. It's too bad that Gracie was still too young for a dog because she knew that Uncle Jack would give her one. He had said that it was a rule that all Earth children had to have a dog. But her mother later told her that he had made that up so that he could give her Comet. She was glad because Comet was a great dog and had kept her company before she started making friends at school.

: : :

Even though Cassie was 'watching' Grace, Jack couldn't help but keep an eye out for her. He knew he was being neurotic because he was surrounded by a group of the most highly trained soldiers on the planet. A person would be a fool to crash this party. But just because a person knew how to survive on different planets didn't mean they knew how to keep an active toddler out of trouble.

He watched as Grace toddled over to Teal'c and stretched her arms up. Looking as stoic as ever, the Jaffa warier bent down. "Yes young Grace Carter, what do you require?"

She just looked up at him as adorable as ever in her pink party dress and her hair in ringlet pigtails with the sparkly pink bows that Cassie had given her. "Up Teak!" she demanded.

The huge Jaffa crouched down to her level, "Do you wish for me to carry you Grace Carter?"

"Peas Teak, up," she asked again as she stretched her arms up to him.

"As you wish young Carter," he said and then picked her up and sat her on his hip.

Of course Grace looked as happy as ever with her new vantage point but she wanted higher; she was a true Carter. "Up up, Teak?" she pleaded.

Without another word he lifted her again and placed her on his shoulders.

Jack almost lost it when his little Gracie dropped a kiss on the big guys head and then put her head down onto his wrapping her little arms around him to hold on. He had seen her do this before and it was just as funny now as it was then. The only thing better would be if she started to rub his gold tattoo again, that had made him snort beer out his nose.

Knowing that Grace was out of trouble for the time being Jack decided to go looking for her mother. Since everyone's arrival they had hardly said hello to each other. He found her in the kitchen with Molly putting the final touches on the birthday cake. Of course she was just helping Molly; cooking and Sam didn't mix.

"That is the most fantastic birthday cake I have ever seen," he exclaimed.

"Hands off Colonel," warned Molly. "You got enough frosting when you insisted on licking the beaters."

"Don't worry Molls my hand still stings from when you smacked me earlier."

"Serves you right," said Sam. "You ate one of the flowers she had just finished."

"It was delicious," he said with a cocky smirk.

"So what do you think?" asked Molly as she put on the final figure.

"It's a tower of pink princess perfection," he said with pride. "You have outdone yourself. Every inch is covered with flowers, and every Disney princess is accounted for. Grace is going to love it and I can't wait to eat it."

"Be a good Colonel and carry it out for me, and I might make you that Simpson's one you asked for."

"I am at your service," he said with a sharp salute. He turned to Sam, "Why don't you go and put the munchkin at the table so that the gang can sing happy birthday to her."

"Is she still on Teal'c's shoulders?" she asked.

"Absolutely, I think she likes being able to see everything from up there. She's a true Carter."

As Jack brought the cake out he was greeted with oo's and ah's.

"Back you wild beasts!" he joked as Charlie and a few other men started eyeing the frosting tower. "The birthday girl gets the first crack at it."

Grace was sitting on Sam's lap at the end of the table waiting for her surprise. "Baba!" she called out as she saw him with the cake. "MINE!" she yelled.

"That's right munchkin," said Sam. "Just let Baba put it on the table and everyone will sing happy birthday to you."

"MINE!" she yelled again and clapped with glee.

After a loud chorus of happy birthday, Gracie blew out her candle with help from Sam and Jack. Jack then picked her up and leaned her over the cake so that she could put her hand in it and grab the nearest princess figure. Sam was happy to see Daniel with the camera catching the perfect picture of Grace shoving her frosting covered fingers into Jack's mouth. In the end it was hard to tell who had more frosting on their face, Jack or Grace.

Once she had been wiped down the birthday girl got to open her present from Sam and Jack. She squealed with delight and then immediately jumped on top and started to rock.

Sam picked up a giant pickle jar from the table. "Thank you all for buying gift cards in place of birthday presents. Jack, Grace and I will be delivering them to the USO and they will be used to buy gifts for kids who've lost a parent in combat. Our Gracie is a very lucky little girl to have such a big family who cares so much about her."

Jack could see that Sam's eyes were starting to mist, so he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze for support. She looked up at him and smiled, communicating everything she needed in just a glace.

"What my beautiful girlfriend is trying to say is; thank you all for coming."

He looked down at the birthday girl who was yawning and resting her head against the soft mane of her rocking horse.

"It looks like the birthday girl has had enough excitement for the day." He went over and picked her up. He heard a few aw's when Gracie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in close.

"Don't drink all my beer while we're gone," he warned as he took Sam's hand in his and headed towards the house.

As soon as they went through the door, Chuck took out his phone and spoke to the crowd. "Ok, the pool is almost full so if you haven't gotten in on it yet, you better act now. Its $10 a square and all the good dates are almost gone."

Jacob was intrigued, "What is the bet this time?" he asked.

"General," said Chuck in surprise. "I didn't realize you were right there. I don't know if you really…"

Chuck almost sunk into the floor when his base commander joined them, "It's 'the' wedding pool Jacob," he said with a chuckle.

Jacob had been observing his daughter the entire evening. He had never seen her this happy before, she was absolutely glowing. He couldn't help but smile while he watched her circulate amongst the guests. Every once in a while she would stop like she realized he was watching her. Instead of turning towards him like he expected, she would turn and smile at Jack who, of course, had been the person she felt watching her.

He had to stop himself from going over to the Colonel and beating him to a pulp. The glances he shared with his daughter were way too heated for his liking.

He pulled out a twenty and handed it to Chuck, "May first because it was my wife's and my anniversary and the other on elopement."

Chuck just smiled and tapped Jacobs name into the spreadsheet on his phone. "I heard about the pushups," he said quietly but with a wide smile. "The thing is, Jack already does tons of those every morning. If you really want him to suffer make him do lunges. He hates them because of his bad knee, but he does them to keep it loose."

Jacob smiled in appreciation and made sure to make a mental note of it.

It was just ten minutes later when Jacob almost put that info to good use. He had walked into the house to use the head, only to find the young couple wrapped around each other, against the refrigerator.

"Daddy!" said Sam in shock as she pushed herself away from her boyfriend, trying to fix her lip gloss and her shirt at the same time.

He made sure to glare at his prospective future son in law. "I hope you two only make this a habit after my granddaughter has gone to sleep," he said as he walked past them.

On his way back through he found them still close and talking quietly.

"General," tried Jack but Jacob cut him off.

"The pushups were just a warm up airman," he said threateningly. "But if George or I find you with your hands all over my daughters six again, you'll be dreaming it was only pushups. You've passed for now. However, I don't care how good a soldier you are or how many times you've saved this planet, you hurt my little girl and they won't be able to identify the body. Understood airman?"

Jack stood at attention and looked straight ahead, "Understood Sir."

Jacob leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek, "He's a good man kiddo. You're mom and Lizzie would have loved him."

"Thanks dad," she said with a smile.

Jacob left the house with a huge smirk. Rank had its privileges, and scaring the shit out of one of the country's top officers was definitely one of them.

He was shocked when he was greeted by a huge round of applause.

"Settle down," he said trying to hide his smile.

"Man, I have never seen Jack turn that white before," exclaimed Chuck. "And I've seen him piss Ba'al off and then get shot."

As soon as Jack and Sam exited the house everyone was quiet.

"What?" yelled Jack.

"Nothing," said Chuck still trying to hide his laugh.

"I need a beer," sighed Jack mumbling something along the lines of _I am too old for this shit_, as he walked to the coolers.

Sam went straight to her dad. "So you like him?" she asked.

"It's hard not to like a man who loves my daughter that much," said Jacob as he sat down. "He's sarcastic, stubborn, and old enough to know better, but he is also an amazing officer. It's hard not to see how much he loves you and Gracie."

"We love him just as much dad," she said with a small smile as she watched the man in question grab his beer and a glass of wine for her.

"So Baba?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep," said Sam with a knowing grin.

"Does he have any idea what it really means?" he asked.

"Do I know what what means?" he asked as he sat down next to Sam and put his arm behind her chair. He was glad the party was winding down. Maybe now he could spend more than two minutes with her. Obviously making out in the kitchen had not been one of his more brilliant ideas.

He watched as Sam and her father exchanged cryptic looks.

"So great party, eh Dad?" he asked. He needed to break the ice somehow.

Jacob looked at Jack in disbelief. Wasn't this the man he just dressed down five minutes ago? "Yes, Jack it's been a great party."

Jack just gave a smug grin and pulled Sam closer. He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"I think next year we should have a big bounce house. One for the kids and a great big obstacle course one for the adults. I would love to see T go through it."

When neither Sam nor Jacob answered, Jack decided to bring a few other people in on the conversation. "Danny!" he yelled. "How about it? Next year we get one of those big bounce house obstacle courses. I bet I could kick your ass."

"Not a chance," he yelled back and then rejoined his conversation with the linguist from SG9.

T.B.C.

So Jack finally called Jacob Dad... I know some of you were waiting on that. I love Teal'c, though he can be difficult to write. Katy wants me to put him in bunny ears and search for eggs with Grace... Of course her wish is my command so look for that in the Easter chapter.


	16. Over the river and through the woods

Sorry I have been MIA. Life get's crazy. As a reward for your patience I am posting a very long chapter. As always, thank you to Katy the super beta... she's the best!

ENJOY!

: : : : : : : : : : : :

Jack had just gotten home from a three day mission. Having just put Grace to bed, he and Sam were now snuggled on the sofa watching television.

"Babe," asked Jack, a bit nervous about his next question.

"Mmmm," she mumbled against his chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth.

"Do you think you, Grace, and Molly would want to come up to Minnesota for the long weekend?"

Sam sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "Really?" she asked with a radiant smile. Jack had talked about the cabin on several occasions and she had been hoping he would invite them.

"Why so surprised?" he asked.

"Well it's just that you have talked about it and it all sounds so wonderful, I just thought that maybe it was a place that you liked to escape and get away from everything and everyone."

Jack looked at her with a crooked smile, "That was before I met you."

Damn this man for turning her into a pile of mush.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked as she leaned up on his chest.

"I'm just that kind of guy," he smirked and then pulled her in for a kiss.

Labor Day could not come quickly enough and soon they found themselves getting ready for their first trip to the cabin. Jack and Sam each had a single suitcase/duffle; years of traveling had taught them well. Molly had the same. Grace's luggage could rival Paris Hilton on holiday to France. She had twice as many outfits as needed because a spare was always needed in case of spit up and drooling from cutting new teeth. This went for pajamas as well. Then there was the diaper supply along with the wipes, lotion and powder. She had a bag for her bath stuff, which included her special soap, bath ring to sit up in the tub, and a small bag of toys. They were lucky that there was already a crib and a pack and play at the lodge, but they still had to bring the stroller and car seat.

Finally, they had it all packed into the truck and were on their way. They would hop a flight to Minneapolis St. Paul Airport, and then rent an SUV for the drive to Silver Creek. Jack had been a bit cryptic about what to expect. He only said that they would be staying at his family's lodge, and that his mother couldn't wait for them to arrive.

Traveling with a baby was never fun but Grace was a trooper. As long as she was sitting on someone's lap and chewing on something, she was happy. This would be the time that she started cutting another tooth and drooling everywhere. So much so, that they had already changed her twice, and Jack was forced to pull an extra shirt out of his carryon. Walking around with a huge drool stain on your chest was not attractive. Especially in military fatigues.

Of course they attracted plenty of attention in the airport. Jack, in his uniform, holding a beautiful giggling baby, was just too adorable and Sam had to withstand the ooo's and aah's of several flirtatious females. What part of a man holding a baby with a woman standing next to him pushing a stroller says, 'I'm single please hit on me!' She started holding his hand and sliding her arm around him. She was not a jealous person, but she drew the line at women flirting with her boyfriend while he was holding her daughter.

Molly had originally insisted that she did not need to go, but Jack and Sam convinced her that she deserved a mini-vacation. Jack even went as far as to use his points to upgrade them all to first class.

Jack assured everyone that there would be plenty of room at the lodge. He had a feeling that Molly and his mother would get along splendidly. Josephine O'Neill was a retired Air Force Nurse, so the two older women already had a lot in common besides both being widows. He knew the two ladies would have fun chatting and probably shopping at the local outlet center. Josephine loved to shop and now that she had Grace to spoil, she was probably going to go on a little spree. This was the main reason Jack wasn't nervous about them not packing enough clothes for Grace. Grandma Jo Jo would soon take care of that. He wouldn't be surprised if she had knitted them all a matching something. His sister and her family got matching hats and mittens every year.

When they arrived at the cabin, it was late afternoon and Grace had fallen asleep in her car seat. It was smack in the middle of her naptime and everyone knew how cranky she would get if she wasn't given the opportunity to sleep her regular two hours.

Jack lifted the sleeping Grace out of the SUV and then grabbed Sam's hand. "You ready?" he whispered.

Sam nodded, though her stomach was doing the rumba.

As soon as Jack saw his mother, he put his finger to his lips and motioned towards the sleeping baby.

"Hi mom," he whispered as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Mrs. O'Neill," said Sam as she stuck her hand out.

Josephine immediately pulled her into a warm hug. "Welcome Samantha," she said with a bright smile. "Please call me Josephine, or Jo if you prefer."

Sam smiled in relief and let herself relax a bit. "Jo," she said as she motioned to the sleeping toddler in Jack's arms, "this is my daughter Grace Elizabeth, and our nanny Molly Winterbourne."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," said Molly, "And thank you for your hospitality."

"It's my pleasure," said Josephine with another warm smile. "Jackie has told me so much about you that I have been counting the minutes till you arrived. I have already set up the pack and play in the family room so Gracie can finish her nap and we can all sit down and have some tea."

The lodge was not what Sam had been expecting. She had imagined rustic and cozy, what she found was rustic and cozy but on a much larger scale than she could have imagined. The lodge was three stories tall, was made of river stone and giant logs.

"This is amazing," said Sam as they walked into the center hall.

"Thank you," said Josephine. "The O'Neill's have been settled in this area for generations. My father in law built this with his father over seventy-five years ago. At one point in time it was a bed and breakfast but we retired that about ten years ago. Now it's just a family vacation home.

"How many bedrooms?" asked Molly.

"It actually has ten bedrooms, but only five were used for guests. We each have a bedroom and then of course Hank, our groundskeeper, has one as well, though he likes to stay out at the fishing cabin most of the time. Winters can be tough and even though that little cabin was designed for year round use, the lodge is much more comfortable during the really cold months."

Jack put Grace in the pack-n-play and soon she was tucked in with her favorite blanket and Bobo the stuffed dog.

"Sam, she is absolutely beautiful," gushed Josephine over tea.

"Thank you," said Sam with a happy smile. "She looks just like her mother," she said as she pulled out a photo of Lizzie and Grace. It was getting easier to talk about her without dissolving into tears each time.

"You are quite the special young lady," said Josephine as she grasped Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can't believe it has been almost a year," sighed Sam as she leaned back into the comfortable sofa. She felt Jack put his arm around her and she snuggled into his warmth. "Grace just turned a year last month."

"She's breaking in her one year molars just like Melissa did," he informed his mother. He looked at Sam, "Melissa is my sister Jane's five year old daughter. She and Michael have five kids."

Sam gave a little laugh, "Let me see if I can get it right, "The twins James and Jacob are fourteen, Annabelle is eleven, Timothy is eight, and Melissa just turned five."

"Very good," exclaimed Josephine. "Even I can't get it right most of the time.

"Do twins run in your family?" asked Molly.

Josephine nodded, "My first two James and Jacob were identical. We lost them in Vietnam."

"I understand," said Molly with a sad smile.

"I still can't believe that my Janie had identical boys. It was a shock to all of us. I think that is why she chose to name them after their uncles."

"I don't know what I would do with twins," sighed Sam, "I have enough trouble with one and I have a full time nanny!"

"It's tough all right," said Josephine with a chuckle, "but you manage."

Jack could tell that his mother wanted to ask Sam if she wanted more children, but he had specifically asked her not to mention that. They had yet to discuss that subject and he didn't want his mother to be the first to broach the delicate topic between the two.

"Why don't we go and unpack while the munchkin is sleeping?" asked Jack as he got up, holding out his hand for Sam.

Molly and Jo stayed with Grace as Jack and Sam went to Jack's room and unpacked.

"Is this Charlie?" she asked as she picked up a picture of a Jack and a young boy fishing off the dock.

"Yah, that's us," he said with a sad smile. "He was a great fisherman."

She put the photo down gently and then walked over to Jack to give him a warm hug. "He learned from the best."

"Maybe we can all go fishing?" he asked.

"As long as I don't have to clean the fish, I'm good. My dad made me do it once and I swore I would never do it again. It took me forever to wash the fish scales out of my hair."

"I promise," he said and sealed it with a quick kiss.

"Hello Mom," he called over Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked around and was surprised to see Jo in the doorway. She was relieved to see her smiling at the site of her and Jack.

"My mom has wonderful timing, almost rivaling Danny's," complained Jack.

"Why, did Danny catch you and Sam necking like crazed teenagers?" asked Jo with a laugh.

Jack tried not to look embarrassed, but his mom was brilliant at embarrassing him. "Mother," he grumbled.

"Oh please!" she exclaimed. "You and Clara Palumbo were oblivious and I practically had to throw a bucket of water on you."

"This I want to hear," said Sam with glee.

Jack let go of Sam and put his hands up. "No," he protested. "And to answer your question, Danny has only interrupted a few innocent kisses. Sam and I have to behave ourselves on base."

"Don't you think you and Clara were supposed to be behaving yourself in your bedroom with the lights off and the door shut?" she retaliated.

"Jonathan O'Neill!" exclaimed Sam. "You little deviant."

"Mother," warned Jack. "Look what you went and started."

"As you will soon find out Sam, it is a mother's prerogative to thoroughly embarrass their children, any chance they get."

"I have plenty of experience with that. My father was the master at frightening off any boy that was interested in me. I didn't date till I was in my Doctorate program."

"And if I have my way, neither will Gracie," mumbled Jack.

"What?" asked an amused Sam.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Now mom," he said as he easily put his arm over her shoulders and steered her out of the room. "I will let you show Sam all the embarrassing photos you want, but I draw the line at any of the mortifying stories from my teenage years."

"Spoil sport," she said good naturedly. "Don't worry Sam, the pictures are just as wonderfully embarrassing."

Sam smiled, "Jack has to sleep sometime," she teased.

The phone rang so Jo excused herself, leaving Jack and Sam to finish unpacking their things. Jo had already set up the crib so all they had to do was unpack Gracie's other things.

A few minutes later Molly knocked on the door, "Look who woke up and wanted her Mama and Baba."

Sam smiled, "Hey munchkin," she said as she reached down and picked her up. "What do you think of Baba's mountain house?"

She looked around as if to study it, then tucked Bobo to her chest and snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"Trust me princess," said Jack quietly as he dropped a kiss onto her head, "once you wake up a bit more I'll take you exploring and you'll see how great this place is."

"I'm going to go and sit in the living room with Gracie for a bit so she can wake up and meet your mom without being C.R.A.B.B.Y," spelled out Sam. Grace was starting to pick up on more and more words so they had begun to spell things out. Sam had always thought people sounded ridiculous until she had a toddler/parrot of her own.

Molly had gone to the kitchen to meet up with Jo and talk about dinner. They were happily laughing and chatting when they heard Jack and Sam come down.

"Shh," motioned Molly as she pointed to the young family descending the stairs. "Watch your son in action."

Jo was intrigued, so she snuck up next to Molly and they peaked though the shutters separating the kitchen from the family room.

They watched as Sam handed Grace off to Jack so that she could sit comfortably on the sofa. Her ankle was a bit stiff from the plane ride so she sat towards the end and put her foot up on the ottoman. Jack then handed Gracie back to Sam and reached for a thick quilt to put over them.

"I'm going to get the fire going again," he said quietly as he dropped a kiss on top of each of their heads.

They watched as Sam sat snuggled with Gracie gently rubbing her back and humming a quiet tune.

Jack reappeared a few minutes later with a large stack of firewood. They watched Sam watch him with a sweet smile on her face as he easily got the fire roaring back to life. Jack dusted himself off and then helped Sam lean forward so that he could scoot in behind her. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into his chest. As soon as they were comfortable Sam readjusted the blanket so they were all well covered.

Jo and Molly watched as Jack and Sam spoke quietly to one another as Grace slowly woke up from her nap.

"Mama up," she said as she wiggled free from her mother's hold.

Gracie stood up next to the sofa and looked around, "Baba's house?" she asked him.

"Yup, Gracie," he said happily, "This is where I grew up. Well, the summers anyway. Our other house was in Chicago. That's where I went to school."

"Gracie's house?" she asked as she took his hand and tugged.

Jack eyed Sam and smiled, "As long as your mom puts up with me it is."

Sam gave him a swat on the tush as he got up from the sofa and then grabbed his other hand. "Come on wise guy. Why don't you give us the three cent tour?"

Molly and Jo watched as Jack picked up Gracie then took Sam's hand again to take them on a tour.

"They have already started a pool on base," said Molly. "George and General Carter have both put in their money."

"What date did you put your money on?" asked Jo.

Molly couldn't help but looked shocked and then smiled, "June of course!" she laughed. "Samantha will make a beautiful June bride. Do you know that George thinks they're going to elope?"

"Over my dead body," exclaimed Jo. "That's what he and Sarah did and I was none too pleased then. I am going to see my Jonathan standing in front of our church or I'll tan his hide. I am scarier than all his Generals put together and he knows it."

Molly laughed, "Now I see where the Colonel gets his spirit! But I agree with you. Sam and Jack need to be married in a church with their family and friends. Sam even has her mother's wedding dress and she's going to look absolutely lovely in it. It's simply elegant; tea length cream satin and chiffon overlay with a flat bow belt. I think Jacob said they got married in 1958."

"Oh, I was in a friend's wedding that same year and her dress was just like that. Everyone wanted their dress to look just like Princess Grace's."

"I was actually born on their wedding day," said Molly with a wide smile. "That's why my middle name is Grace."

"And now you are Gracie's nanny," laughed Jo, "What a small world."

"I think it was all meant to be, just like our Jack and Sam. They both have lost so much and have such stressful jobs. They need each other for balance. Before Jack, Sam was such a quiet and serious person. She worked 10 to 14 hour days and barely ate or slept. I know she was depressed after Lizzie's death. We all were. But I think it effected Sam most of all. Lizzie was there with her when she lost her mother at 13. Even though Lizzie was only a few years older, she was very mature for her age and had a very maternal nature. She said it was from being raised in foster homes. She was made responsible for younger children and learned how to take care of them and herself early in life. Sam says it was Lizzie who kept her family together. She couldn't imagine what her life would have turned out like if Lizzie hadn't been there for her. She's certain she would have enlisted in the Air Force right after High School and would have become a much different person because of it. The pressures on women in the military are unfathomable, and many career military women don't get married or have children."

"Jack was unreachable for years after Charlie's death," said Jo quietly. "He blamed himself for so long. He lived at his fishing cabin for over a year and wouldn't talk to anyone. I think we actually got close to losing him."

Molly could see that Jo was getting upset so she put a concerned hand over Jo's, and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," said Jo as she wiped at a stray tear. "General Hammond came looking for him and I practically packed his bags for him. He needed to get on with his life. I lost my boys in Vietnam and it took everything I had to get out of bed each day. I can't imagine what my Jackie went through. No one blamed him, not even Sarah. Charlie was a smart and curious boy who figured out that combination all on his own. He knew not to touch those guns. I remember listening to Jack talk to him about gun safety right here at this very table." Jo had to stop and grab a tissue box from the counter for the both of them. "Why is it when two women get together over tea, they end up crying at some point or another," she mused.

"Hormones," laughed Molly.

"But you are absolutely right," said Jo as she opened a tin of homemade thin ginger snaps. "Since he met Sam, I have enjoyed seeing my Jackie come back to life. He's even started calling his sister again. Janie called me in tears because he had been in such a good mood when he called. He told her that he missed her and he loved her. She wanted to know what kind of secret military experiments he had been involved in! Neither of us has heard him laugh and carry on like that in years. Do you know that, after he started dating Sam, he actually sent me flowers with a belated mother's day card?"

"Well good for you. It's always good when a boy appreciates his mother. It shows that he is good husband material." With that, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you know?" asked Jo.

"Well," she started, with a huge grin. "We celebrated Gracie's first birthday a few weeks ago, which also happened to coincide with something happening on base."

"I have clearance," assured Jo. "I know about the Gate going down. George called me when it happened." She laughed when Molly looked surprised. "How much clearance did they give you?" she asked her.

"My maiden name is Langford," said Molly with a smile, "Catherine Langford is my cousin and our entire family has been involved since the beginning."

"Well good," said Jo with relief. "I hate secrets and it's nice to have someone else to chat with about my son's crazy life. When Jackie came home from that first mission, I could see that something had changed. Not a lot, but enough. I had already gone through his Black Op's years and then that horrible year when he was held prisoner in that God forsaken third world prison. I have already lost two sons in war and I wasn't going to sit by and let another one go easily. So naturally, I made phone calls, pulled some military strings, and soon I was having tea with George. I practically had to sign my life away in paperwork. I actually asked him if giving them Jackie wasn't enough because I knew from the start he was in this program for life. But anyway, continue with your story about Gracie's birthday."

"Well," said Molly with glee, "General Carter was able to fly in for a few days and as much as he was excited to see Sam and Gracie, he was very curious to meet his daughter's new boyfriend. I was able to get to know the General while we were all in DC. He is a devoted father and grandfather and a lovely man. But when he puts on that uniform, all bets are off and he earns his reputation as one of the best. So you can imagine his attitude towards your son."

"He gave him a hard time," laughed Jo. She knew Jack could take it, but it was still funny.

"Oh boy did he! The General refused to change out of his dress blues until he got to give the Colonel the once over, and Sam and I had a front row seat from the deck. Jack was talking with the caterers when the General called him to attention. Your Jack literally dropped the clipboard he was holding and snapped to it!"

Both ladies were now laughing at poor Jack's expense. Molly actually had to stop and take a few deep breaths just to compose herself and finish the story.

"So the General just lets him stand there for a few minutes and then has him on the ground doing push-ups, double time no less."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Jo

Molly shook her head, "It gets better!" she exclaimed. "Our little Gracie sees her Baba from the deck and takes off after him. Push-ups are her favorite game and she loves to ride on Jack's shoulders when he does them."

"She didn't!" laughed Jo.

"She did!" said Molly. "The General had Jack slow down a bit and little Gracie just hopped on giggling the entire time."

They both turned when they heard someone enter the kitchen. "Got any snacks Ma?" asked Jack.

Both ladies couldn't help but dissolve further into laughter. Jo picked up the tin of cookies and handed it to her son.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he bent over and planted a huge kiss on her cheek, "I hope you made more than this," he said around a mouth filled with cookie.

"Jackie!" she scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry mom," he said unapologetically. "I need my strength to keep up with my girls."

"Is that why you are so ravenous at breakfast," said Molly as she again burst into giggles and eyed him knowingly.

"Oh, you are so much like your father," said Jo fondly.

"MA!" yelled Jack. "Too much information!"

"What?" she asked then looked at her son and smiled mischievously, "You're father was always… hungry… when he woke up."

Jack looked as if he wanted to crawl into the floor.

"It must be hereditary," laughed Molly.

"Ah yes," said Jo with a sigh. "I miss our…morning breakfast." Of course she and Molly both burst into laughter as Jack practically turned green.

"I'm leaving," he announced as he picked up the tin and left the kitchen.

"Like I told Sam," laughed Jo, "It is a mother's prerogative to embarrass their children whenever possible."

T.B.C

I love writing Jack's mom. I figured his personality must have come from somewhere.

As always, please review and let me know if you like it. I am afraid that some of you are getting bored with all the fluff. Don't worry, hang in there because we have some excitement ahead.


	17. Melody, Fishies and Mac-n-Cheese

I figured after ignoring you for a week I owed you... As always, thanks to Katy the Beta Goddess!

: : : : : : : : : :

The next morning, Jack took Gracie shopping, while Sam relaxed and read a book on the dock. It was a beautiful crisp day and the leaves were changing. Sam was thrilled to sit under a blanket in a comfy chaise lounge chair with a trashy novel and not think about daughters, boyfriends or aliens for just a few hours. With all the glorious fresh air, she might just let herself take a luxurious morning siesta!

Jack had Gracie bundled up and buckled in her car seat. They were on a mission, no mommies allowed.

He pulled up in front of Joe's and couldn't help but smile. It had been an hour drive, but luckily Gracie was a little sleepy from going to bed late last night. She napped most of the drive.

Joe's was where you went to get everything and anything for the outdoors, and his Gracie needed her first fishing pole.

He grabbed a cart, put in Gracie's seat cover, and belted her in. He would have just brought the stroller, but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry everything he wanted to buy.

They had been shopping for about 20 minutes when Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why Jack O'Neill," a woman trilled out. "Fancy seeing you here."

_Damn!_ he thought to himself. He had forgotten that she worked here.

He leaned over to Gracie. "Honey, if you wanted to throw a tantrum, now would be the time to do it and it would really help Baba out of a jam."

"NO!" she yelled and giggled, of all the times for Gracie to be in her usually silly mood.

"Ok," he whispered. "Now do me a favor and don't repeat anything I say to your mother." He put his left hand on the cart plastered on a big smile and turned towards the woman. "Melody," he said calmly. "It's good to see you again."

Melody looked like she normally did, ready to go out dancing at some local bar. She was wearing painted on jeans, an extremely tight and low cut "Get it at Joe's" t-shirt, and enough jewelry to start her own store. Her make-up was actually toned down today. She must have run out of false eyelashes.

"How long are you in town soldier," she asked flirtatiously. "You still owe me that dance ya know."

How could he forget? She reminded him every time she saw him. Melody was the reason he no longer let himself get drunk at bars. It was during his darker period after Charlie. He had done a few one night stands and unfortunately, Melody did not have enough sense to just let it go. After eight years you would think she would get the hint.

"BABA, BABA!" yelled Gracie as she tugged on his hand. _Oh thank God!_ he thought to himself. He unbuckled her and lifted her out of the seat, being sure to keep his left hand hidden beneath Gracie's coat. He would just let Melody come to her own conclusions. "Melody," he said sweetly, "I would like to introduce you to Grace Elizabeth." He leaned down and dropped a kiss on Gracie's head. "Gracie, say hello to Ms. Donnelly."

Gracie looked at the lady and then hid her face in Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Gracie can be a bit shy. We flew in yesterday and she's still tired from the trip."

"Is that your little girl?" asked Melody with an air of distaste. Melody was a devoted single party girl and had gone on long diatribes on how horrible children were. Why would she spend all that money on her triple D's, to have some kids ruin her perfect body?

"She's beautiful isn't she," he said with pride. "She looks just like her mother."

"Her mother?" said Melody now looking like she had smelled something foul.

"Sam's back at the lodge relaxing on the dock. She has a bit of a stressful job so Gracie and I decided that mommy deserved some free time to relax."

"What's she do?" laughed Melody. "Is she in the Air Force on the front lines or something?"

He couldn't resist. "Not anymore. She's an Astrophysicist," he said as he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to a picture of the three of them.

"She's lovely," she said condescendingly.

"I'm a very lucky man," he said with pride. "If I get my way we'll have a few more just like this one." He stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed the cart again. "Well, Gracie and I are on the lookout for her first fishing pole and a special present for mommy."

"Aisle 26," she droned out.

"Thanks Melody," he said with a smile.

"Come on Munchkin," he said as he kissed her blond curls and pushed the cart. "Let's go find you a pink fishing rod."

Gracie's picked out the perfect rod for herself, a new Browning rod for Baba, and a few things for mommy. They stopped for lunch on the way home at Jack's favorite diner. Of course Gracie was a big hit with the waitresses, and Jack enjoyed letting her get a taste of his favorite apple pie. By the time they left it was nap time, so she fell asleep in her seat. When he arrived home he was glad it was quiet because he had no problems putting her to bed in her pack and play so that she could finish her nap.

He found Sam asleep in the same spot that he had left her. She looked so peaceful that he left her be, and went back out to the truck to get his purchases. He couldn't wait to see Gracie in her new little fishing outfit and hoped Sam liked her gifts. In the meantime, he was going to spend some quality time with his new rod. His mom and Molly were still in the house so they would get Gracie when she woke up.

"Is that the new fishing rod you were going on about last night?" asked a drowsy Sam.

Jack turned and smiled at her and nodded, "Quite the romantic aren't I?" he teased.

Sam just smiled and snuggled down further into her blanket, "I think the mountain air makes me sleepy," she said around a yawn.

"I think being the Director of R & D at a top secret military facility would make anyone tired."

"I love my work," she said around another yawn.

"I know you do babe," he said sweetly as he reached back and rubbed her ankle.

"Hey, don't start what you can't finish," she whined.

He leaned back against her chair and rested his head near her feet. "I could get used to this," he said with a relaxed sigh.

"Isn't this your house?" she asked a little perplexed by his statement.

He gave her a cocky smirk. "Yes, but the hot blond in the chaise is new."

"Oh," she drew out.

They sat there quietly for some time, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful Minnesota sunshine.

After her nap, Gracie was ready to go fishing, and Jack had a great time getting her dressed and ready for her next adventure.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she watched them walk out to the dock. Gracie was dressed in a pair of purple rain boots, pink leggings, a pink and purple plaid flannel shirt, a fluorescent purple life jacket, and a pink bucket hat.

"That is the best fishing outfit I have ever seen," she gushed. "Gracie you look beautiful!"

"Tank you mama. Hi fishies!" she yelled as she waved at the lake.

"Yes, baby you are going to catch fish with Baba," said Jack with a big grin.

"Pwincess pole," said Gracie as she held up her pink princess fishing pole complete with the little fish shaped tackle box.

"You found a Princess fishing pole?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Are you kidding," said Jack, "It was a tough choice between Ariel, Belle or Merrida."

"I see Ariel won the toss," said Sam as she took Gracie so he could get set up.

"Natural choice, she was a fish."

"Mermaid Baba, no fish," said Gracie.

"Sorry Munchkin," he looked at Sam and smiled goofily. "Ariel was a Mermaid, not a fish."

Sam smiled fondly at them, and then gave each of them a kiss. Here was a man that had every recruit under him shaking in their boots, afraid if they step out of line they'll do a six month rotation at the Antarctica outpost. All it took was a one year old with blond curly hair to reduce him to mush. That and Victoria's Secret negligees with tiny ribbons to untie, but that was her well-guarded secret

"Hi fishies," yelled Grace again, as she looked down at the water and waved.

"Don't scare the fishes baby," said Jack lovingly.

"Hi fishies," whispered Gracie as she waved at the water again.

"She's a natural," he said with pride then looked Sam up and down. "Is it wrong that I find you incredibly …he looked down and grimaced at the attentive ears of their one year old "… S.E.X.Y… in your new fishing hat and t-shirt." She was wearing a tan bucket hat with tiny colorfully embroidered fish around the ribbon and light pink t-shirt that read "I'm his best catch".

She smiled seductively. "Be a good boy and I might wear it to bed tonight."

She had to laugh as she watched him close his eyes and lean his head back, "I am such a sick old man," he mumbled.

"Old man!" parroted Gracie, causing Sam to burst into more laughter and Jack to smack his head in frustration.

"I'm going to start calling you Polly and feeding you crackers," he teased.

"Cookies?" asked Grace excitedly.

"No munchkin, no cookies," he said in exasperation at himself. He was digging a bigger hole by the minute.

They sat down towards the end of the dock with Gracie in between them. Jack showed her how to drop her line in the water and then put his in. Sam enjoyed watching and wanted to be ready just in case something actually wanted whatever was on the end of her daughter's line.

"Well that is the prettiest little fisherman I have ever seen," said Jo as she and Molly walked out to the dock.

Jack looked down at Gracie. "Say thank you to Grandma Jo Jo."

Gracie handed her mother her pole and then toddled over to Jo Jo, and lifted her arms up.

Jo looked down in shock but then picked up the little girl.

With a big smile Gracie planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Tank you Nana Jo Jo," then wiggled to get down and go back to her Baba and Mommy.

"C'mere fishies," she whispered as she got her pole and put her line back in the water.

Jo watched as Jack's eyes softly followed the little girl and he reached over and took Sam's hand in his to give it a squeeze. Her son looked truly happy for the first time in years. She hadn't seen that look of pure love and contentment on him in a while, but he wore it well.

She felt that yearning that only a mother can feel, that desire for this to last forever. For her child who has suffered so much, to finally be happy with his life.

"I think Nana Jo Jo got the Gracie stamp of approval," said Sam with a big smile. "Why don't you stay out here and fish for a while and I'll go make dinner."

Jack and Molly both looked at her in shock. "Are you sure about that sweetheart?" asked Jack. "I know my mom probably has a big meal planned for us." As he said this he looked pleadingly over to his mother.

Of course never having experienced Sam's cooking, she didn't have a clue. "No, actually I was playing it by ear. I know how you love to grill everything."

Sam got up with a big smile, "That settles it then," she said as she brushed herself off and headed towards the house.

Molly and Jack looked at each other each trying to figure out the best action to take.

"You have fire insurance, right Mom?" he asked.

"Of course I do," then she thought about it. "Can Sam cook?"

"Mom, I love that woman more than anything in the universe and she is literally the smartest person on the planet. All kidding aside, she makes Einstein look like a kindergartner. I have seen her blow up a sun and hotwire alien devices that I couldn't even begin explain what they were. But every time she has tried to cook, we have ended up repainting part of the kitchen."

"Well, I certainly can't go in there and stop her," insisted Jo. "The poor thing is probably trying to impress me and I don't want to discourage her or hurt her feelings."

"I'll go and supervise," said Molly gently. "If I tread gently, maybe she'll think she cooked it herself."

Suddenly the heard a loud clanging and a few creative words.

"You better go," urged Jack.

"Baba fishie!" yelled Gracie as she tugged on her pole.

Jack looked down to the little girl in his lap and laughed, "That's right munchkin, you're doing a great job fishing."

"NO BABA, FISHIE!" she yelled again as she continued to tug on her little pole that was now bending towards the water.

"Holy shit, she caught a fish!" exclaimed Jack, too excited to censor himself. He quickly put his hands over hers and proceeded to help her reel in her first fish.

"Let me take a picture," said Jo excitedly as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"FISHIE!" squealed Gracie as it came splashing out of the lake. "MY FISHIE! MY FISHIE!"

Jo helped Jack with Gracie as he took the small fish off the hook and put it in a nearby bucket with some lake water. Immediately Gracie went over to the bucket and stuck her hand in it to play with the fish.

"Be careful munchkin," he warned. "Don't hurt the fish."

Gracie pulled her hand out and squatted down next to the bucket to watch her fish swim around. "Nice fishie," she said quietly as she patted the top of the water with her hand.

"Mom," asked Jack, "Can you go get Sam for me. I really don't want to go in there right now. Sam will get upset and even more nervous if she sees me in there. She tries so hard."

"I understand Jackie," she reassured. "You stay with your… Gracie," she said with a shy smile at her almost slip.

Jack grinned back at her knowingly, "Give it time mom," he said as he sat down next to Gracie and her new pet.

"Before you leave we need to have a little chat," she smiled down at him.

"Am I in trouble," he teased.

"No, but I have something for you that you may be wanting to give to someone hopefully sooner than later," she said knowingly.

"Mom," he said in shock.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. We both know it's the truth."

"Well, yes but."

"Don't you yes but me young man," she said sharply, "That woman is the best thing that has happened to you in a long time. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it already."

"Well, yes. I can't picture my life without either of them," he said as he looked over at Gracie, still transfixed by her fish in the bucket. "I just don't know if she is ready."

"She'll let you know when she's ready. So for now, you'll just keep them in the box and be patient about it. Your father wanted you to have them. They've been in the O'Neill family for generations, all the way from Ireland. I'm more than happy with the anniversary ring that your father bought me, so don't worry about me being all sentimental about them. I would much rather she wear them anyhow."

Jack looked thoughtful for a second, "Can I ask you a question?"

She looked at him knowing exactly what it was about. "Why did I never give them to you for Sarah?"

Jack nodded.

"Charlie was a blessing that was taken from us way too soon. I will always love him because he was part of you and he was my first grandchild." Jo began, cautiously.

"But you knew Sarah wasn't the right one."

"To be honest Jackie, I just didn't see it. She never understood you and she was always angry when you had to go away. Sam realizes the importance of what you do because she is there right alongside you. I know you don't believe in it but I do, and I say Samantha Carter is your soul mate. Call it mother's intuition, but I just knew that Sarah wasn't the one for you."

"And Sam is," he answered.

"If you don't marry her, and give me several more of these beautiful grandchildren, I will disown you and your father and brothers will haunt you for the rest of your life." she said with mock sternness.

"No pressure there," he said sarcastically.

"Don't sass your mother," she said with a smile, then bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes ma'am."

"You two behave yourselves while I go inside and do some damage control. I think Molly could use some back-up."

When Jo returned to her kitchen, she found Molly consoling Sam over a very burnt something.

"How do things burn so quickly," whined Sam. "I've built anti-matter accelerators and the mountain is still standing. But somehow I can't make spaghetti sauce without it turning into charcoal."

Jo looked at Molly. "I had to use the bathroom. She was doing fine when I left and when I got back it was this," she said while motioning to the pot of congealed and burnt tomato sauce.

"Would you like to learn how to make one of Jack's favorite dishes?" asked Jo.

"I can't boil water, how am supposed to bake a pie," said a dejected Sam.

"No my dear, we are going to make homemade macaroni and cheese, my Jackie's favorite food since he was Gracie's age."

"I'll burn it," said Sam as she put her face in her hands.

"Molly and I will go to the bathroom in shifts and we are going to teach you how to make it just like I had to teach Janie." Jo went over to a drawer and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "Here, I want you to watch me and write the recipe so that you can understand it. Don't try to write it the traditional way. Hell, use some scientific theory if you have to. Just write it so that you can understand it."

Sam actually looked encouraged as she took the notebook and pencil and made herself comfortable on a stool.

"Oh, the Fish!" exclaimed Jo. "Gracie caught a fish and Jack put it in a bucket. Why don't you go down and take a look while I clean up a bit."

Sam looked torn. She desperately wanted to see the fish, but she didn't want Jo cleaning up her mess.

Jo took Sam's hand and led her towards the door, "Go," she insisted. "This will take me all of five minutes to clean up."

After congratulating her daughter and poking a bit of fun at Jack for not catching a fish Sam went back up to the house to start her attempt at cooking. For the next hour she watched, took notes, and asked tons of questions. Jo would show her how to do something, and the she would have to finish it. She felt silly when she was told to stand in front of the pot of boiling macaroni till the timer went off. She couldn't understand why it didn't have to cook as long as the box said until Jo told her that it would finish cooking when it was baked. She got really nervous when she was told to finish stirring the cheese sauce. Jo had to think for a minute, but then told her it would be done when it was the same consistency as used motor oil.

Jack and Gracie went to the store to get steaks for him to grill, and soon everyone was seated at the table ready to eat.

"I can't believe you made me homemade macaroni and cheese. It smells wonderful!" said a very excited Jack O'Neill.

"I didn't make it," said Jo with pride as she looked over at Sam.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "Really!"

Sam just nodded. She was still freaking out that it actually looked edible. She watched nervously as Jack brought his first bite to his lips.

"Oh my GOD!" he exclaimed, got up, pulled Sam out of her seat, and kissed her to a round of applause.

"Now don't get too excited," she exclaimed as she caught her breath and took her seat. "I can't promise that I can repeat this, though I will certainly try."

Quite accustomed to watching Baba kiss mommy, Gracie just continued to shovel the delicious mac and cheese into her mouth.

T.B.C.

Poor Sam... she's hopeless in the kitchen.

As always, I love and appreciate the reviews.


	18. Pushing Swings

Ok, this is by far my favorite chapter. Some of you have been waiting for this and I hope to hear from all of you. As always, thank you to Katy to super beta!

Things are going to pick up from here forward. Thanks for hanging with me during the quiet times.

: : : : : : : : : :

Jack lovingly pulled out the picture of the three of them that he kept tucked in his ALICE pack. Daniel and Kowalski were constantly harassing him about when he was going to make an honest woman out of Sam. Of course they would never say that in front of her. Even though she had been out of the military for almost two years, she maintained her level five hand to hand combat. She could kick either of their asses, and they knew it.

Looking at the picture was bittersweet. How could a man who had done such horrible things, deserve to be this happy?

Jack tried to clear his thoughts. He couldn't dwell on Charlie while he was away on a mission. He couldn't afford to get depressed.

He smiled to himself, remembering something that happened a few days ago. He and Sam had taken Grace to the park. At fourteen months, she was becoming much more verbal. He had been pushing her on a baby swing and talking to Sam about a movie they wanted to see that night.

_*flashback*_

"Push!" yelled Grace as she swung her chubby little legs, trying to make the swing move.

Jack smiled down at her, "Ok Gracie Bug, I'll push." He continued to push the little swing while he and Sam made their plans.

He hadn't realized he had stopped pushing.

"Push!" she yelled again. Jack looked down, made a funny face at her, and pushed the swing, though obviously not as hard as she had wanted him to.

"PUSH DADA, PUSH!" she yelled even louder.

Jack and Sam looked down in shock at the precocious little girl.

Glad she had finally gotten their undivided attention, Grace clapped her chubby little hands and laughed with glee. "Dada push!" she giggled.

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want to assume that it would be ok with Sam. In his heart he knew that he wanted her to be able to call him that. But that was not his decision to make. He looked over to Sam. Her eyes were glistening as she smiled and nodded.

Jack couldn't help but be a little choked up as he reached for the swing. "All right Gracie, Daddy will push."

*end of flashback*

"You know staring at the picture won't make them appear."

Jack looked up at Daniel as he sat down next to him. "She called me Daddy," he said with a grin.

"You're kidding!" said Daniel in complete shock. "Was Sam with you?"

"Yeah, we were pushing Gracie on the swing and talking about our plans that night. I guess we weren't giving her all the attention she wanted because all of a sudden she yells push Dada push. Sam and I just stood there in shock. Then she nodded at me."

Daniel leaned over Jack and called to Kowalski. "Hey Chuck, Gracie finally said it!"

"Is Jack in shock?" he called back.

"Well, I have been watching him stare at their picture for the past twenty minutes."

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Kowalski as he sat down next to Jack.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"Oh give me a break," laughed Daniel. "You live at Sam's house when you are home and when you are not with them all you talk about, besides hockey and the Simpson's of course, is what Gracie did or where you and Sam went."

"Let's not forget the ever growing collage of pictures he has adorning his locker," piped in Kowalski.

"That doesn't mean…" said Jack obviously trying to back pedal.

"Do you want to marry her?" asked Daniel.

"Of course I do," said Jack surprising his teammates.

"Then ask her you dumb shit," said Kowalski as he tossed an MRE wrapper at him. "She's hot, young, and brilliant. You, my friend, are butt ugly and graduated High school the year she was born. Ask her while she is still too crazy in love with you to know better."

Jack was starting to get pissed. "That right there is the reason I shouldn't ask her."

"No, those are the reasons why she is way too good for your sorry ass. But she loves you. God knows why. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Go spend six month's pay on a rock that will blow her mind, get down on your bad knee, and beg her to marry you before it is too late."

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide…"

"Oh, give it up Jack. We all knew it was going to happen last year when you fell in love with her that first day in the conference room."

Jack tried to protest, but sat there with his mouth shut and sulked. "She's way out of my league," he grumbled.

"Yes, we know this," laughed Charlie.

"We went out for drinks the other night, and two college guys hit on her while I was in the head."

"That probably won't change any time soon because she'll still be gorgeous, even after you are married."

"She could literally kick my ass if she wanted to."

"That is actually a good reason for you to marry her. She'll keep you in shape and in line."

"She's the smartest person on the planet, literally. No offence Danny."

"None taken. Even I can't understand half the things she mumbles about. Though Janet told me that Sam thinks it turns you on."

Jack tried not to look embarrassed. "It's hot."

"I'd agree with you, but then you would kick my ass."

Jack just smiled. He was right.

Charlie looked at his friend and smiled. "You have the ring already, don't you?"

Jack picked up a stick and threw it into the fire. "Mom gave it to me when we went up to the lodge over Labor Day. She loves Sam and Gracie and said Dad and my brothers would come back and haunt me if I didn't ask her soon. That and she wants more grandchildren."

"Now if Mom O'Neill thinks you should marry her, we have nothing to worry about," said Charlie to Daniel. "No one crosses Mom O'Neill."

Daniel nodded. That woman was a force to be reckoned with and he was still convinced they should hire her to defeat the Goa'uld.

They finished the mission with general ease. It seems the System Lords were doing a good job fighting amongst themselves right now. Reconnaissance had shown that, though their numbers were dwindling, two or three of them were gaining power and jockeying for position.

Jack was grateful to see the gate and sighed in relief as it went 'kawoosh', revealing their way home. He was already thinking about things he needed to get done on the other side. The landscaper that he and Sam used wanted to talk to him about winterizing both lawns and finalizing the area for Gracie's Rainbow playground which was being installed in the spring.

He was still checking things off in his head when he walked through the gate and down onto the ramp. He smiled when he saw Sam and waited for her to meet him at the door to the gate room so she could walk with him to the infirmary for his check-up.

"How was the mission?" she asked as they fell in step.

"Great. Danny got to look at more rocks and we found out that another System Lord bit the big one. Hey did the landscaper call while I was away?"

Sam pulled out her smartphone and checked her messages, "No, but I texted him to come in and look at one of the trees. We had a storm and a few of the branches are making me nervous."

"He's a good guy, he'll take care of it." He looked at her and frowned. "When did you get a cold?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him, and went for the tissue in her pocket. "Erin Michelson from Gracie's playgroup had the sniffles, but we didn't think anything of it until Gracie woke up with them two days ago. I went to bed with them last night. Somehow Molly is still unaffected."

Jack rubbed her back lightly and Sam leaned in just a bit closer to him as they walked. "I am sorry you and the munchkin are sick. Do you have much going on today?" he asked. "Maybe you could take off early and get some sleep?"

"I would probably have better luck sleeping here in your quarters and going home at the regular time. Gracie is whiny and clingy when she's sick, just like her Daddy," she teased. "If I get some rest here, I should be up to handling it. The last thing she needs is a cranky Mommy. I was actually planning on heading there after this."

Sam turned and looked at him when she heard him chuckle under his breath. "What?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Just remembering going into your lab a year ago and carrying you to the infirmary because you hadn't slept in a week."

"I was a new mother," she pouted, "and scared to death."

"I know and I completely understand," he consoled her. "I am just happy with the change is all. Instead of working yourself into the ground, you are the queen of time management and have this place running like a well-oiled machine. You balance being a mom and running R&D like a pro. You even squeeze me in there somehow," he said with a wink.

She couldn't tell if she was blushing from what he said, or her fever, "Don't give me all the credit," she sniffled. "Molly is a lifesaver and now that we have Laurie coming in once a week, the place is spotless."

"Well, it was a waste having her clean my house when I am never there and she is too good to let go. She prefers chatting with Molly and playing with Gracie over my empty house anyway. She just goes there once a month and dusts to keep the cobwebs out."

"Well still," said Sam around a few sneezes, "you are a big help. You take Grace to Daddy and me swim lessons whenever you are home." Sam turned and looked at him and adjusted his cap, "And well, I have found a few good uses for you."

They looked up when they heard Janet laughing at them. They had made it to the infirmary without even noticing.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack.

"I never thought I would see the day when Colonel Jack O'Neill blushed," laughed Janet. "Sam, you certainly are a woman of many talents."

"Thank you," she said triumphantly. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said with a sniffle, "I am going to finish shutting down my lab, delegate a few projects, go take that super pill you gave me and sleep this off." She squeezed Jack's hand and headed towards her lab.

"So can I see the ring?" asked Janet.

"Can I borrow a few of those huge needles so that I can jab Danny and Chuck in the ass," he groused. "I can't believe they told you." He picked up a gown off the bed and tossed it at Chuck, who was sitting on a nearby cot smiling like an idiot.

T.B.C.

Please let me hear from you... reviews have been slowing down and I am a bit worried.


	19. TWEET!

Thank you all for letting me be so needy! I can't believe I whined about reviews! I should learn not to post early in the morning before my first cup of coffee. I am down to one cup a day... Doctors recommendation... I think my family is hiding from me...

Here is a fun chapter... A little late because Halloween has past, but I am working on Thanksgiving right now. As I mentioned before, we are starting our roller coaster ride now... so hang on, we are just getting started.

As always, thank you to Katy for beta-ing my drabble... she makes it look FABULOUS!

: : : : : : : : : :

Sam couldn't help but look at the clock every 10 minutes. This day was going by so slowly!

Just a few minutes later, Jack sauntered into her lab.

"Is it 1600 yet," he said with a huff as he flopped onto his favorite stool.

"Almost," she said trying to look busy. He didn't need to know that she was having just as hard a time as he was. One impatient person in a relationship is enough.

"Do we have everything?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered nervously. "I can't believe I am so excited about this."

"You!" he said in disbelief. "I've done this before and it feels like the first time. I am so afraid of it not being perfect. You can never get your first time back."

"You want to blow off the last half hour?" she asked.

"What is the world coming to when Dr. Carter wants to play hooky," he teased, then gave her a peck on the cheek. "You shut down and I'll meet you topside in 5."

The entire drive home they continued to go over their game plan for the evening. In the end, they felt pretty comfortable that they had everything nailed down.

As soon as they walked in the door, they heard Grace running towards them. "Tweet Daddy!" she called out as she ran into Jack's arms.

He scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "How's my little princess?" he asked.

"Tweet Mommy!" she yelled as she reached over for Sam to get her welcome home kiss.

"She's been saying that all day," said Molly as she came up carrying Grace's princess costume. "She has been asking for the last few hours when you would be home so she could put her costume on."

"Come on Gracie Bug, let's get your costume on. Then Mommy and Daddy can get theirs on and we can get the pictures out of the way. The entire family has already texted several times to remind us that they want pictures."

"Pwincess!" she squealed as she wiggled in Sam's arms.

"That's right munchkin, as soon as we get your costume on you'll be Princess Gracie."

"Pwincess Gracie!" she squealed.

Because Sam needed a bit more time to get ready, Jack helped Gracie get dressed and then set her in front of the TV to watch the Charlie Brown Halloween special. His costume was pretty easy to get into and would probably take him all of 5 minutes. They weren't expected at the base costume party till 2000 hours so they were getting dressed now and then taking Grace Trick or Treating. They planned to have her in bed asleep by 1930 hours, and then head straight to the party.

When Jack walked into the bedroom he stopped short. Sam was clad in only a towel, looking at her costume that was still on the hanger over the door.

"Not that I don't love the view, but why haven't you put your costume on?" he asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for taking Grace Trick or Treating," she said with a conflicted sigh.

"Well, looking at those boots I can see your reasoning. Why don't we just take her as we are, then we can get dressed after we put her to bed. I think your family will be fine with pictures of just the munchkin. We can send them some pics from the party. I think Hammond is having someone take individual and group shots. He's pretty excited about this whole shebang."

Sam looked at her costume again. "Let me throw on some jeans and we can get the munchkin and go."

He ran his hands across her towel and then smiled when he found the opening. "Need some help?"

She swatted at his hands. "Your kind of help always makes us late."

"Yes," he said seductively as he nibbled on her neck, "but it is just so much fun."

"Need I remind you Daddy, Gracie is waiting for us so that she can do her first Trick or Treating?"

"Tough choice, but I guess this can wait till after the party."

When they got downstairs, Gracie was sitting next to the front door with her orange plastic pumpkin.

"Is that Daddy's Princess at our door?" exclaimed Jack.

"Dada's Pwincess Gracie," she squealed as she spun in circles causing her princess dress to swirl about her. It was pink satin with a fluffy tulle and satin skirt. Her hair was in two adorable curly pigtails with a rhinestone princess crown affixed with bobby pins. She was holding a wand that sparkled and lit up which, of course, matched her pink sparkly lite up sneakers.

Jack looked at her and laughed. "When she gets tired you hold the princess wand, I'll hold the pumpkin."

Sam picked up Gracie and gave her a kiss. "I guess Daddy is too macho to hold your glitter wand munchkin." She then whispered loudly, "I would make him promise not to eat your treats before you let him hold your pumpkin."

Jack put on a big show of acting hurt. "I would never eat Gracie's treats!" he exclaimed. "Besides, I bought tons of extra candy and gave Molly strict orders to give my favorites out last," he said smugly as he dipped into their candy bowl and pulled out a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

Sam and Molly gave him a knowing look.

"What!" he asked. "I need these to hold me over for the walk."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Aren't you the same Colonel that all the recruits complain about being a slave driver during training exercises, never letting them stop for breaks. I think one of them told me you called them a bunch of …well, I can't use that word in front of Grace."

"They can drink from their canteens while they run, and you need to stop listening to all the things people say about me."

"It's pretty hard when everyone thinks I have some type of influence over you. They think being your girlfriend automatically means that you bend to my will."

"Well, they are half right about that," he smirked. "Unfortunately my will bending is strictly limited to outside of the mountain."

"I try to explain to them that Grace has all the power in this family." At her words she and Jack just looked at each other and smiled.

He pulled her closer so that Grace was between them and dropped a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Sweet," he said with a smirk.

"Anytime," she said with a bright smile and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The neighborhood had agreed that from 5:00 to 7:00 pm would be the little ones, and the older kids with their scarier costumes coming out after dark. Most houses had special non-candy treats for toddlers and Gracie was just as excited to get a small box of crayons or stickers as she was getting M & M's. She lasted for most of the neighborhood but it was slow going. She insisted on walking so that she could swish her big pink skirt around. Finally after the 20th house, she put her arms up and let Jack carry her back home. Her orange plastic pumpkin was filled with goodies, and she had a great time seeing all the other kids in costumes.

Bedtime was pretty easy since she had tuckered herself out. She didn't even fuss getting washed up, and fell asleep almost as soon as she was placed in her crib.

They made their way to the bedroom where Sam quickly grabbed her costume and made a beeline for the bathroom. Jack had yet to see her in it, and she wanted to make a grand entrance.

It had been a tough choice but Jack finally decided on Thor. The name alone was incentive, but he also liked the idea of the giant hammer. He pulled on the pants, black shirt, armor and black combat boots. He would put the cape on when they got there because he knew driving with it would be a pain in the ass. He wasn't thrilled about the wig but he promised Sam that he would at least wear it to walk in and for pictures. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. The leather pants fit him like a glove and the armor made his chest and biceps look even larger.

..._Not bad_, he thought as he checked himself out.

"Babe," he called through the bathroom door. "I'm heading downstairs."

"I'll be ready in another 10 minutes," she called back.

Jack decided to sort through Grace's plastic pumpkin and take out the candy that she couldn't eat. Why some people thought tootsie rolls were good for toddlers he would never know.

He looked up when he heard the telltale click, click, click of Sam's high heeled boots. He turned and was glad he was sitting down.

She was clad from head to toe in skin tight black spandex that hugged every curve. The top was low cut and revealed so much cleavage that Jack was glad he had his hammer so he could beat off all the other guys at the party. Riding low on her hips was a utility belt and strapped to one thigh was a gun holster. Then of course were the black leather boots with the stiletto heels. The outfit was completed with a sexy, fire red wig, smoky eye make-up, and ruby red lipstick. Sam as the Black Widow was a sight to behold and Jack's leather pants were now feeling about five sizes too small.

"Do we have to go to the party?" he croaked out.

She slowly walked towards him, being sure to add a bit more sway to her hips. She knew it was mean, especially with those tight leather pants he was wearing, but she loved to watch Jack's eyes glaze over with lust. Something about it made her feel like a woman in the most primal way. This was her man, and he wanted her badly.

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why wouldn't you want to go to the party? Don't you want to show me off?" she pouted.

Jack nodded his head as she nibbled on his ear. "That's actually what I am worried about," he managed to get out. "Those Marines are going to get one look at you and they'll be plotting my death."

"Never going to happen," she whispered. "Thor and his mighty hammer," she said while grinding her hips against his straining erection, "have won my heart, body and soul and I am afraid he has completely spoiled me for anyone else to suffice."

"Babe," he groaned out. "You really need to stop that," he said as he put his hands on her hips to halt her movement. The only problem was now that he had his hands on her, his lower base functions to took control and he ended up taking her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Don't kill me but I have to say it," he looked at her like a man possessed. "You look so unbelievably hot right now that if we didn't have to go to this party, I would screw you into this table till you forgot your own name."

Sam leaned her head into his neck and couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped. "If these pants weren't so difficult to get back into, I would let you."

Jack let out a chuckle which caused them both to moan. He had already pushed the envelope and couldn't help pushing it just a bit further. "You could still help me out," he whispered into her ear as his hands took in every smooth curve the outfit presented to him.

"You know I would love to, but unless you hopped up on the counter so I didn't have to kneel, you are out of luck. These pants were not made for bending and I really don't feel like showing up at the party with marks on the knees… and if you even breathe one word about how you wouldn't mind the Marine's seeing that, I swear I will deck you right here and now."

He couldn't help himself. "I love it when you get violent." He dropped a kiss on her lips and then lifted her up off his lap. "I'm going to go and use the bathroom and then we can go."

"Jack," she said, sorry for putting him in that state.

"Uh," he said to stop her. "All you had to do was walk in the room," he said to console her. "Trust me, this happens more often than I care to admit. It's the only downside of having a hot girlfriend."

She was feeling particularly evil, maybe it was Halloween, "Oh, I understand better than you think," she teased as she reached over and smoothed her hands over his leather clad six. "Why do you think I keep extra panties in my locker at work?"

He looked at her with such heat that she felt her knees tremble.

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Bedroom," he said with a low growl.

She was about to warn him about being late when he gave her that look again.

"Trust me," he grunted as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard and fast, "we'll both be quick."

She let him drag her to the bedroom because sometimes caveman Jack was too much fun to resist.

They ended up being an hour late to the party and it wasn't a problem because people were still arriving. A lot of families had pre-teen kids to take around, so some people wouldn't be arriving until after 2100.

Jack went on ahead into the room because Sam wanted to check her hair and make-up. Upon entering he was greeted with a loud chorus of "THOR!"

He raised his hammer and did a few macho flexes for the crowd which, of course, got him a few cat calls.

He was chatting with Danny and Chuck at the bar when he heard one of the men in the group next to them exclaim, "Holy shit! Dibbs on the hottie in the black spandex."

Out of curiosity, and having a feeling he knew who it was, he turned and looked. As he had guessed, it was his girlfriend.

"Sorry boys," he said with a shit eating grin. "That hottie is spoken for, and unless you want her to serve you your ass on a platter, keep your hands to yourself."

Jack couldn't help the sense of pride that welled up in him as he watched Sam make her way over and loop her arm through his.

"Dr. Carter you look," said Chuck as he tried phrase it right so his best friend wouldn't kill him, "you look very nice tonight."

"Thank you Chuck," she said with a sideways glance at Jack. She knew exactly why Chuck was censoring himself. "You make a very handsome Hawkeye."

"See," he said in excitement, "she got it right away!"

"And Daniel," she said, "You make a fabulous Mark Anthony. Where is Cleopatra? We were chatting while she was fixing her make-up in the ladies lounge."

"Cleopatra decided that she needed another martini," he said with a proud smile. He had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Janet out, and this was their second official date.

When Janet returned she brought someone with her.

"Why if it isn't Dr. Evil," said Jack with a grin. He so badly wanted to call Janet Dr. Evil but he didn't want to start anything because she was on a date with Danny. Otherwise he had a slew of fun comments stored up.

"Indeed," said Teal'c as he bowed his head and then raised his right pinkie to his mouth which caused everyone to laugh. "I arrived with a feline companion named Mr. Bigglesworth, but he seems to be providing SG-4 with much entertainment."

The gang looked over to see the group of officers tossing the stuffed naked cat back and forth.

"Ok," said Chuck in amusement. "I haven't seen that many men playing with one p…"

Before he could finish the word he yelled, "Youch!" grateful that he had on combat boots.

"What!" he yelled. "Geez, what was that for?"

"I just wanted to remind you that there were ladies present," said Daniel.

"It was a funny joke," he complained.

"Hilarious," deadpanned Janet with her hands on her hips.

"Save it for the locker room Chuck," reminded Jack.

"Sorry Ma'ams," he apologized to the ladies.

"Thank you Chuck," said both Janet and Sam at the same time.

"Come on Sam," said Jack as he took her hand. "Let's go show them how it's done," he said as he led her onto the dance floor.

The Officer's Club was decorated fantastically for the holiday; there were ghosts and skeletons everywhere. Costumes ranged from the simple vampire, to the outrageously ghoulish zombie from The Walking Dead. There were plenty of superheroes, and more than one annoying Egyptian Pharaoh. Of course the Marine's all came as pro-football stars and seemed to now be in possession of Mr. Bigglesworth, aka, their new football.

General Hammond got into the spirit coming as the 70's Elvis, complete with large black wig and a polyester white bell bottom jumpsuit. Viva Las Vegas had now been played three times. There was a pool going on just how many scotches it would take to get Hammond up on stage to sing his own rendition.

Jack and Sam enjoyed the dance floor the entire evening. After being swung around the floor several times to some lively big band tunes, Sam had called a time out and went to grab another martini.

"Who taught them how to dance like that!" Sam asked Janet, as she tried to catch her breath.

Janet was just as exhausted as she was and was glad she was wearing gladiator sandals and not Sam's stiletto boots. "Teal'c made them all take swing dance classes after he had read up on the 1940's culture. They recruited me and several nurses and we ended up monopolizing the class. As you can see, Teal'c was their star student, though Jack gave him a run for his money."

Teal'c was still out on the dance floor tossing one of the nurses into the air and spinning her around. There was practically a line to be his next partner. Sam was glad she had Jack to herself, except when he and Danny switched partners during a few songs. Chuck was holding his own and had his own group of admirers, but Teal'c was definitely the star of the evening.

T.B.C.

Reviews are always appreciated and make me smile...And trust me... with only one cup of coffee each day, that is not easy for me right now!


	20. Essential Black Ops Training

Thank you to Katy the super beta and all around great sounding board.

Enjoy!

It was late when they finally returned through the gate. Jack was sad that he would not have his normal welcome home walk to the infirmary, so he was anxious to get home. He knew she would be up. He had a feeling Walter or Janet called her to let her know he was on his way home.

He let himself in and quietly put his keys in the dish by the door. The light in the living room wasn't on so he had a feeling Sam was waiting for him in bed. When he got upstairs, he first went to Gracie's room to check on her. She was sound asleep hugging her stuffed dog that Daniel had given her last year. 'Bo Bo' was her favorite toy and she carried him everywhere, to the point where they had gone out and bought a second one just in case. He lightly brushed a few curls from her forehead, told her he loved her, and quietly shut the door, making his way to Sam's room.

As expected, she was up in bed reading. "Welcome home," she whispered with a brilliant smile.

Jack stripped down to his boxers as he padded his way over to the bed. "It's good to be home," he said with a kiss as he climbed under the covers pulling Sam into his arms. "Oh this feels so good," he sighed. "I don't sleep well without you.

Sam turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Have you ever thought about making this permanent?"

"Every day," he said with a half asleep sigh.

Sam tried to sit up, but his hold on her was too tight.

"Jack," she said as she wiggled in his vice like hold.

"Jack," she said with a bit more frustration. He was out cold, probably from exhaustion. He never really slept off world, keeping himself on high alert at all times. She knew it was part of his special forces training. He could stay awake for days if necessary. She sighed and snuggled back into his warmth. It was saying something that he trusted her this much to sleep so deeply.

The next morning Sam was able to wiggle out of his hold to go get Gracie and make some coffee. She was scouting the fridge for breakfast when she realized that her daughter was playing too quietly and must be up to something. The curious fourteen month old was a climber. They had already found her on the third shelf of the pantry in pursuit of cookies. After that, she and Jack had invested in doorknob covers that you had to squeeze to open.

"Grace," she called as she looked around the first floor. It was Molly's day off so she knew she wasn't with her. She made her way upstairs. "Grace," she called a bit quieter not wanting to wake Jack. Jack! she thought and went towards their bedroom, immediately noticing that the door was ajar.

"Dada!" she heard Grace call with glee followed by the sound of little running feet. She peeked her head through the crack in the door. Grace was next to the bed and tugging on the blankets.

"Up Dada up!" she yelled.

Her heart practically melted while she watched a bleary eyed Jack smile and turn toward that side of the bed.

"Well hello angel," he said in a gravelly morning voice. He would never tire of hearing her call him that. He never thought he would ever hear it again.

"Dada up!" insisted the toddler.

Jack shimmied his way over to the side of the bed to pick up the little girl and gave her a sloppy good morning kiss.

"Yuck," she said with childhood disgust. "Dada scuffy!"

"Sorry Munchkin," he laughed. "Daddy was on a long trip and didn't get a chance to shave yesterday."

"Dada pay wit Gacie," she insisted as she crawled up and sat on his chest.

"Ok Princess," he said with an umph as she sat on him. "What should we play today?" he asked as he tickled her sides.

She giggled and squirmed. "Sing Game!" she laughed.

Sam had to hold in a laugh as she watched Jack roll his eyes. "Are you sure you want to play the singing game?" he grumbled.

"Dada sing wit Timba!" she laughed and clapped.

"Ok, Gracie Bug let's go put the game in." Jack was not thrilled with the prospect of Disney Karaoke, but Gracie wanted him to sing with Timon and Pumba. He had to admit that he loved to watch Sam break down into fits of giggles at his rousing version of Hakuna Matatta.

Grace bounced in excitement, then climbed down from the bed and grabbed Jack's hand.

As soon as Sam saw Grace get down, she tip toed down the steps and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Hold on a minute," he said to Grace as he picked her up and put her in the corner chair. "Daddy has to put some pants on. I know it is Nana Molly's day off, but I am sure you mother would not appreciate me walking around in just my boxers."

"Dada sing dress song?" asked Gracie as she pointed to the closet.

Jack laughed as he opened his bureau and grabbed a few things.

"No Princess, Daddy does not need to sing Nana's getting dressed song. I can get dressed ok without it."

"Time to up," sang Gracie. "Time shine," she continued.

"Thanks Munchkin, you're a big help," he said as he walked into the master bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush from the drawer.

"Time to brush, brush, brush," she sang behind him.

Jack couldn't help himself as he hummed the tune while he brushed his teeth. Molly's little song was very catchy.

"Wash face?" she asked as she climbed up on the toilet.

Jack pulled a facecloth from the linen closet and turned on the hot water. He had to laugh when Grace tugged on his arm.

"Me too Dada," she said as she stuck out her chubby cheeks and hands.

"I am sure Mommy already got you when you woke up, but it never hurts to do it again," he said as he rung out the facecloth and swiped it over her face and hands.

"All clean," she sang as she clapped and then hopped down from the toilet to grab her Daddy's hand. "Rock Dada, house rock!" she said as she pulled him out the door.

"Oh now it's going to be School House Rock," he said with a chuckle. "Good, that is one of my favorites."

"Conjunction junction, what's your function," he sang as he scooped her up and carried her downstairs. Even though he knew she could do the stairs if she went backwards, he still preferred to carry her. He tried not to be too neurotic, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he gave Sam a morning kiss.

"Ooo my favorite, minty toothpaste with a side of Jack O'Neill," she said with a smirk.

Jack put Grace down and watched her run over to the bookcase with her DVD's. She pulled out the one she wanted and popped it in without a problem. She may not be a Carter through blood, but that girl was certainly showing signs of being a genius though, Jack hated to admit, he might be a bit biased.

He reached for Sam and pulled her into his lap. "I missed you," he said as he nuzzled against her neck.

She turned to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a proper welcome home. After a few minutes they rested with their foreheads together.

"I was thinking," said Jack a bit slowly,

"Mmmm," murmured Sam as she took her time nuzzling his neck.

"Sam, baby," he said a bit breathless, "I need to focus here for a second."

Sam leaned back and smiled. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Too bad Gracie stopped taking her morning naps," he teased.

"Yes, but she does still take one in the afternoon," she replied with a devious smile as she nudged her hips forward.

"Let's play fair," urged Jack. "I've been gone for over a week, and my body is still angry at me for falling asleep before I hit the pillow last night. I barely remember getting home."

"Not that I wasn't happy to see you, but maybe you should have slept at the base last night," she said a bit worried.

"Never," he mumbled into her neck. "I hate these week long missions as it is. I am not spending any more nights away from you than absolutely necessary."

"Aren't we possessive," she teased.

"You have no idea," he whispered as he continued to nibble and kiss. "I was thinking," he tried again. "How would you feel about making this permanent?"

She pulled back and looked at him curiously. Had he actually remembered what she had asked him last night? He couldn't have, she thought, he was asleep. "We've talked about this, remember? We agreed that you should rent out your house," she finally responded.

Jack gave her one of his crooked smiles and then lifted her left hand. "I was maybe thinking about something else."

Sam looked down and on her finger was a beautiful antique looking engagement ring. "How did you?" she asked confused, looking at the ring and then back at the man whose lap she was sitting on.

Jack just smiled and watched as her eyes glazed over and her brain immediately went into overdrive. How could he not find it amazing that he had stunned the smartest person on the planet into silence.

…Somehow he had slipped a diamond ring on her left hand, on her ring finger. He had probably used some Black Ops tactic. He was quite brilliant at distracting her. It looked like one of the rings his mother had been wearing and she remembered commenting on how beautiful they were because she loved vintage jewelry. Jo had said they had been in the O'Neill family for generations and have been blessing O'Neill couples with long happy marriages and beautiful children since they had been blessed by a Bishop back in Ireland and Jack had just given it to her…he wanted to marry her. HE WANTED TO MARRY HER!

"YES!" she shouted, flung her arms around him, and somehow found his lips for a heated kiss.

: : : : : : : : : :

T.B.C.

OK! Now tell me how much you love me!


End file.
